Casett Challenge
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: One shots of Casett suggest a phrase in a review or as a P.M. Currently in need of suggestions.
1. Chapter 1 Word list 1

**Suggest a phrase from either list one of list two ****to be used for a collection of one shots of Casett as a couple or friends thank you, Have fun. If anyone wants to see one as a full fic let me know.**

**Betrayed**

**I'm not sure who's baby this is, will you still love me if it's not yours?**

**That's starting to get annoying"****"**

"**You can't just sit there all day."**

"**I'm not here to make friends."**

**Well, that's tragic."**

"**Dear Diary, …"**

"**They're so cute when they're asleep."**

"**Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion."**

"**What's the matter, sweetie?"**

"**You're Satan."**

"**I don't want to hear your excuse. **

"**It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka."**

"**I swear, I'm not crazy!"**

"**The diamond in your engagement ring is fake."**

"**How drunk was I?"**

**Be you. No one else can."**

"**You work for me. You are my slave."**

"**Take your medicine."**

"**They're monsters.**

**It was the first snowfall of the year**

**The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky.**

**This time her boss had gone to far**

**Red eyes**

**Starsblazed in the night sky**

**Suddenly, I knew…**

**"How long have I got?" she asked.**

** He knew it couldn't last forever.**

**Suddenly, she began to laugh aloud.**

**Everything had changed, and he knew that he'd have to change too.**

**It had been a terrible year, but at the same time, she wouldn't have changed a thing because…**

**Something strange happens every time I hear that song.**


	2. Chapter 2 Word list 2

Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?"

"It's your turn to make dinner."

"Sorry isn't going to help when I kick your ass!"

"I didn't think you could get any less romantic…"

"This is girl talk, so leave."

"Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?"

"There's a herd of them!"

"Do you think I'm scared of a woman?"

"They're not your kids, back the f*ck off."

"You're a nerd."

"I'm late."

"Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!"


	3. Chapter 3 Hey, Hey calm down They won't

**Chapter: Hey, hey calm down. They won't hurt you anymore**

**P O V: Sylvie Brett**

**A/N: ******No copyright intended all characters belong to Dick Wold, his creative team and NBC, Suggest a phrase to be used for a collection of one shots of Casett as a couple or friends from my Casett challenge. Thanks you to the guest who suggested this have fun; If anyone wants to see one of the prompts as a full fic let me know.****

"Sylvie Brett age 30, assault victim two broken ribs left side, right side pneumothorax, possible second degree burns unconscious for at least thirty minutes, smoke inhalation, possible internal bleeding." "We got her Rafferty thanks."

"Sylvie baby can you hear us? It's Matt and Stella." "uh..uh..." my groans penetrated the silent night air, I can't form words my eyes won't focus on a face so I can't connect to who's talking to me, I hear them tell me their names yet my mind is so groggy. I can't pinpoint who is who or how I know them. Every body part is pulsating in agony, one minute I am sweating burning up the next I feel the cold from the snow hitting my bare legs which whoever this Rafferty person is has cut off my pants.

"Sylvie sweetie hang on don't give up. I love you, I need you." I can't catch my breath I can feel the oxygen mask on my face, I just can't seem to find the actual oxygen. "Lungs are filled with fluid, she's gasping for air, we need to decompress." hands cold as ice lift my shirt "be careful not to pull, you'll rip her skin." "I got it Stella I am the paramedic in charge in my house, I know how to handle a victim." victim that word doesn't feel right to me, "I know you are Allison but Sylvie isn't just any patient she's 51's heart, soul, she's our world, she's Matt's universe, so be careful."

"Sylvie squeeze my hand if you can hear me. It's Matt honey." cold stickiness is lathered on my chest, pain stabs me seconds later I can feel my lungs expand, air sweet beautiful air! "I know you're scared Sylvie; I get it. I understand when I saw those guys with the gun to your head, when I saw you laying there bleeding, I …"

Matt's face slowly starts to come into focus as the air rushes to my lungs I suddenly start to recall bits, pieces of where I am. His voice is so scared so stiff it tears at my heart his hands are strong as they hold mine. They lift the stretcher jarring my ribs which causes me to gasp "Be-careful or I'll break your goddamn hands Rafferty." "Shut-up Kidd, I get this is hard on you but stop threatening me or I'll kick your ass off this rig so fast you'll ego will slap your ass on it's way out."

Images fill my mind memories maybe I am walking into a house calling out "CFD call out." I remember feeling a scuffle behind me turning suddenly a hand was over my face, I was shoved into a room, beaten, there were three kids there scared, they looked dehydrated, malnourished, chained to the floor, eyes filled with desperation, deflation of hope. I can feel every slap, every kick, I can hear one of the kids screaming only to be threatened by one of the meaner of the pigs. I yelled back at him to leave them alone, than my world was black his fist connected to my right eye socket, his hands crawling all over my body. I can hear his sick voice as he's leaning closer to my ear "Give it up no one is coming no one can hear you scream, you'll be dead long before they find you. Don't be such a tease bitch wearing these tight ass pants, you asked for it; you know you're enjoying this so stop screaming in fake horror." The pain was tearing through my lower region. He was laughing enjoying hurting me, I felt like the only thing I could do was just try to block blows. I felt very small, insignificant and weak. He had so much rage and anger that I couldn't do anything to match it.

"Leave the mask on Sylvie, she's hyperventilating memory's coming back sedate her give her 2 m.g Lorazepam." there's a pinch I can feel my mind starting to become foggy again. "Brett listen to me. I am here, I love you, I will always love you nothing that happened here today will ever change that, sweetie please let them do their job," his touch calms me slightly I can feel my breathing ease my chest loosen. "Gaze into my eyes honey Hey, hey calm down. They won't hurt you anymore, I'm here I'll protect you." His eyes so calm so strong reassuring beautiful like the depth of the deepest purest azure oceans, like the pictures you see of the Caribbean sea. "Love you to Matt, thank you." my voice is small as the darkness encloses around me.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ladies love a man who's

**Chapter: The ladies love a man who's good with kids**

**P O V: Matt Casey**

****No copyright intended all characters belong to Dick Wold, his creative team and NBC, ****Suggest a phrase to be used for a collection of one shots of Casett as a couple or friends ****from my Casett challenge. ****Thanks ****you to the guest who suggested this****h****ave fun; If anyone wants to see one of the prompts as a full fic let me know.** **

"Yo' puppy boy what's with the long ass sad eyes?" "Look at how adorable Sylvie is Severide." "Yeah so?" Kelly Severide laughed as we watched Sylvie Brett asses a patient wrapped in what use to be the metal of his car. "Cruz we need the jaws and step on it!" "copy Lieutenant." "Severide you don't think she's adorable?" "I mean she's good looking sure." His eyes check her over as she leans further into the car to check vitals, my own eyes are quick to follow. "Her ass is sure as hell fine." I shove him grinning he's not lying but I still feel the need to honor her dignity. "Pig." heading to the other side of the car; I hear the victim say to her "You have the most amazing blue eyes. I have ever seen on God's beautiful earth, I bet he sent his best angels to be first responders."

"Aw," Sylvie replies as her checks fill with color her giggle is so adorably distraction I nearly slice my own hand off. "C-Collar Foster hurry," "Copy Brett." "You are so gentle thank you." "aw stop your so sweet isn't he a peach Matt?" "Yea a real prince charming Brett." "Hey Prince Charming less talking the more you talk the more you jerk your head and risk further injury even God's angels can't prevent that."

"Is Mr. Crabby pants always this pleasant with his patients angel?" my anger is festering growing deeper, faster by every word from this dude, of course she's falling for it to. "You're the most beautiful sight my eyes has laid their gaze upon since my son's birth." "Aw you have a kid?" "Yes two a son and a daughter, I didn't get to see her born though, I was over in Iraq then." "Aw you're a Solider to?" "Yes ma'am 90th operation group. Two tours." "Well thank you for serving our country, I have the highest regards for our military, your kids must be so proud, I know I am so proud of my dad for serving in Nam." "I knew I liked you for a reason see god did send you to me, my kids are my world so their pride would mean everything." "How old are the kids?" "My daughter is two, my son is four months old." "Well congratulations to you and your wife." "Thanks not married though, my girlfriend was killed three months ago by a drunk driver."

I couldn't take it anymore the way Sylvie was staring at him covering her mouth, eyes filled with pity, which seemed to turn to longing to comfort him. This dude is a player no question in my mind, he's just charming his way into her heart next he'll have her in bed comforting him for sympathy. "Sylvie there are other victims that need assessing, go. I have this one." "Aw dose she have to go? She makes the pain lessen." "Yes she does I am her Captain, she's not needed here."

"Kelly help me lift." "I need her here." "Sylvie now." "copy Captain." Her glare tells me she knows exactly what I am doing; I hope my return stares tells her I don't care how pissed she is. I will protect her from these play boys every-time. She means to much to me to stand by and watch her get hurt again.

"I mean damn Matt can you stare Sylvie down any harder?" "I don't get it why do brilliant beautiful professional women like Sylvie fall for jerks like that? What does he have that I don't? I mean look at me I am a firefighter, I work out, I'm blond for god sake, every woman's dream." "Sorry Matt but the ladies love a man that's good with kids."

"So what are you saying Severide?"

"Dude you want to impress Sylvie get a kid." "What like I'm suppose to rent a kid just to catch her attention?" "sure whatever floats your boat freak." "This sounds all sorts of illegal." "Hey if it gets her attention do you really care?"

He poses a very good question do I care? If it gets me in Sylvie Brett's arms? When did I start to care about being with Sylvie is a better question.


	5. Chapter 5 I need a place to Stay

**Chapter: I need a place to stay**

**P o v: Sylvie Brett**

**A/N: **No copyright intended all characters belong to Dick Wold, his creative team and NBC, Suggest a phrase to be used for a collection of one shots of Casett as a couple or friends from my Casett challenge. Thanks you to the guest who suggested this have fun; If anyone wants to see one of the prompts as a full fic let me know.** **

"I can't believe you Otis! Uh how can you be this clueless?"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I got busy!"

"Busy with what dude you had one job. One frigging easy ass job!"

"I know guys, I am sorry uh, I know I missed the deadline again, I know it's my fault. I get it you don't have to make me feel worse."

"What was so damn important dude that you couldn't do your damn job?"

Brain "Otis" Zvonecek looked down embarrassed rubbing his hair his facial expressions in pure panic mode. Joe Cruz and myself had him corned inside the kitchen of firehouse 51. My hands are clenched in fists of rage, I am almost shaking in anger. My heads pounding, my stomach is tightening in grips of nausea. I can barely stand my knees are weakened with his bombshell. I almost pray the bells go off because I am so damn close to losing my shit.

"This better be good Otis."

"The new crash team racing nitro-feuled game came out I have…

"I can't take this!" my fists slam into the firehouse counter top startling all of second shift who is watching our exchange with betting faces on it. "oh he's about to regret his geek obsession, my money is on Joe killing him first $20 any takers?" "Nah I'll raise you $50 that Brett kicks his ass first. Look at how red her face is!" I can barely focus on the fact the rest of the team is betting on Otis's impending death, I'm fully focused on ways to kill him and make it look accidental.

"You spent our rent money on a new video game! You got us evicted you dumb-ass!"

His helpless shrug only made me sicker turns out it was Cruz who snapped first leaping across me to choke Otis, I saw his body air born as I ran from the room covering my mouth. Barely making it before I got sick. "Sylvie?" Matt's hands grip my hair pulling it off my sweaty neck as I cough letting out the strangled cries heaving. "Relax honey, it's okay." his hands gently wipe my mouth helping me up, I'm shaking so bad. Turning on the water he tests it "Okay it's good, what's wrong Sylvie? Why are you yelling at goofball?" leaning over I rinse my mouth he hands me a new toothbrush and some tooth paste.

"He blew our rent money he got us evicted which is fine for those two they both have girlfriends they can stay with, who do I have? Where do I go? I need a place to stay immediately. I'm broke, scared as shit Matt, what do I do?"

Lifting me he turns me to face him moving closer I can feel his heartbeat strong steady, his cologne fills my senses. His arms wrap around me pulling me to his chest "Calm down close your eyes lean against my chest, feel my heartbeat, repeat after me, Matt Casey is my life savior, he is handsome, smart, funny, one hell of a sexy ass beast of a man, he is an amazing lover and he gave me a place to live." My eyebrow arches "Would a kiss suffice?" "Yes only if you shut up and kiss me now."


	6. Chapter 6 I Haven't Slept in Ages

**Chapter: I haven't slept in ages**

**P O V: Matt Casey**

**A/N: Thanks you to the Guest who suggested this. Please kee**p **sending me the words. **

"Oh god this feels like the most endless shift ever! How can 24 hours be so long?" "You know you have the cutest whine ever" nuzzling my nose into the thick blond hair belonging to my girlfriend Sylvie Brett. I felt her body shimmer closer, her sigh brushed the skin of my right check. The scent of her coconut habitus perfume lingered into my hair. "Does my baby girl need a massage?" "Yes." Her moan is long and pitiful. "Oh what is my lady willing to pay for such services from her strong handsome boyfriend?"

Her laugh is pure magic my fingers sink into her creamy vanilla milkshake I call her skin, warm soft perfect. Slow earthly moans escape her beautiful wet plump pink lips. God I want to kiss her my hands run the length of her curvy amazing body. How did I not notice her for six whole years?" Shall we negotiate?" "Better make it quick before this stupid bell goes off again. I haven't had a break all shift it's been non-stop for Ambo since we started at seven am yesterday." "Did you eat baby?" Her groans match the sudden rumble of her stomach. "No." We both laugh at the same time.

Turning her around I pin her against the wall thankful for my own quarters, the blinds are shut since it's nearly one am and everyone is asleep in their bunks except us. Our lips smash together in eager hunger my fingers quickly rip her shirt open, revealing her gorgeous flushing mounds of almond joy both rising in lust, and falling in exhaustion. "Damn look at my babies," "Your babies, I carry them around they give me the damn backache." "I can gladly massage that area to honey."

"So a massage from you babe for some alone time with my girls sound fair?" "It's a good start I give amazing massages," grasping her bra strap in the back I tear it off heat radiates off her delicate skin. My lips can't resist her sweet coconut juices as they trail down her feverish skin. Her body tremors I hold the power, it feels amazing. "You can't get a word out can you baby?" "N...o…oh.." she starts to giggle as I lead her to my bed. "God you are beautiful Sylvie." "You really think so Matt?" her disbelief in her own beauty paralyzes me rendering me speechless. How can she not see herself the way we all do? "Yes honey how can you not see it for yourself?" "No guy has ever told me that before not unless they were trying to get in my pants, no one has ever said it with as much passion and truth as you just did, it's like you really believe I am." "Because you are Sylvie. Come here." My arms wrap around her slender frame almost instantly I feel her pressure mold into my arms. "This feels amazing Matt." "What dose honey?" "Being with you, getting to rest I haven't slept in ages. Being with you though I forget all my pain, weariness, dizziness. I just feel love, warm."

"Close your eyes baby let me take care of you, every day you give and give to others Brett without ever asking for yourself or taking the time to pamper yourself." "Let me be your treasure time. We all need a little treasure time for ourselves. Sylvie." "Huh?" her head has already falling onto my chest her eyelids dropping as she yawns. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever known it's your inner beauty that makes you glow honey, so spread some of that love outwards to yourself. Sleep babe."


	7. Chapter 7 Banish Me

**Chapter: You can't banish me. This is my bed to!**

**P O V: Sylvie Brett**

**A/N: this chapter is suggested by Booknerdjewel. Thanks darlin' for all the suggestions. This chapter is rated M. **

"What no way! You can't Banish me! This is my bed to!"

"Not tonight it isn't not until you admit what you did Matthew Casey! As long as you are lying to me. You can make your damn bed next to the dog house outside. Don't you dare kick the dog out either. You can sleep under the rain."

"Sylvie I am not lying. For fuck sake's stop being ridicoules."

"Me being ridcolous? That's rich you're the one who couldn't even admit the damn truth in front of our friends. You made me seem like a liar, I do not lie, I saw what I saw, I know what I saw. And stop swearing at me. God hates people who swear"

"You need to get your eyes checked than dear cause there was no way I was doing what you think you saw."

"Stop lying you son of a bitch."

"So much for God hates people who swear Miss. poppy potty mouth."

"I get a free pass haven't you ever heard of a woman scorned? Well I am a woman who's been thrown into the fire and came out blazing. I hate being called a liar when I am not lying, I hate when people can't just own their shit and deal with the consequences."

"Your over reacting Sylvie my little devil." His hands tried to make contact with my waist but I quickly pull away not in the mood to give him any loving."

"Don't even try it Matthew, no milk for your straw not until you admit what you did,"

"You know you are so extra adorable when you are mad."

"Oh no you don't think you can pull away from the tickle monster do you Mrs. Casey."

My screams are useless he's stronger and faster quickly pulling me into his embrace his fingers nimble as they attack my belly "Matthew no! no..." soon my screams become giggles which happens to turn into a snort. "your snorts are adorable as well piggy." "Hey! Did you just call me a pig?" his fingers which are calloused from his side job of carpentry are hard as nails against my tender flesh causing me to squirm. "I did not give you permission to put your hands on my breasts Matthew." "Easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission." his head rests against my shoulder his breath tickles my ear as his hands squeeze my tender warm breasts which rise and fall in arrhythmic rhyme.

Lips attached to my throat which practically purrs delighted by his wetness, warmth sending shivers through out my whole body. "See you can't possibly stay mad at me for long baby. I'm to damn handsome." "You're also an egoistical maniac dear." "yeah but you love my testicles." "oh god seriously Matthew!" my hands start to smash against his shoulder but he's quicker ducking and grabbing my legs lifting me with ease. "Hey put me down!" "Your wish is my command God at your service."

My back slams onto the bed I am laughing, panting so hard now I almost forgot why I was mad at him. he's speechless as he crawls on top of my naked body. "Damn it baby I forgot why I was mad, you know what who cares just get inside of me now!" "Growl I like my piggy when she's feisty like this." "Stop being a ham I need your bacon inside of my oven now."

His lips silence me my hands pull him down so his arms wrap around my body our bodies mold together as he enters me, low gasps become soft moans which quickly escalate as our rhythm becomes in sync. My lips graze over is nipples his face is filled with contraction as he thrusts inside of me harder each time grunting. "shit I love the feel of your lips against my nipples, dear god don't stop Sylvie, shit I am so close."

I pull away just then causing him to look up my legs are wrapped around his waist feet balancing against his bare butt. "admit what you did baby, I promise I'll give you the ride of your life." "Shit Sylvie stop teasing me." smiling I place his hands over my full rising warm breasts. Moving them away just as they are starting to get familiar with each duct. "So close Matt so close, you want me to cum?" "Yes baby please cum for me." "then admit what I saw you doing and I will cum so hard for you."

"Fuck … Jesus Christ Sylvie you don't play fair."

His whole body is tense I can feel how hard he is inside of me, how he's stretching me so right, I almost want to quit playing as well just so he can keep making me feel this tight. My pulse is racing my mind spinning, every part of me is on fire, racing as fast as the temple as this song Burn by Ellie Goulding which is playing on our stereo.

"Fine I admit it you caught me watching General hospital crying, then I got freaked out when I saw you standing there." "What did you do naughty boy? Say it or I will leave you hardened." "Uh...god..uh fine. I accidentally erased your recording, then ran out like a little bitch and buried my fear and guilt with deep dish Chicago Pizza and I didn't bring you back any."

"Bad boy how should you be punished?"

"Baby however you want I am a bad boy you can punish me anyway just as long as it involves our naked entwined bodies in our bed all night long."


	8. Chapter 8 Bad- Ass

**Chapter: How is my wife more bad-ass than I am?**

**P O V: Matt Casey**

**Suggested by booknerdjewel.**

"I'll take a coke please. Coffee for my husband cream and three sugars. Will both take the Pasta with meat-sauce" The waitress who is probably in her late twenties smiles at me winking, slightly bumping her ass out towards me. "Sure thing cutie." I feel my wife's glare staring right through me across the table. Seconds before her foot slams into my sheen. "Ow what the hell? I didn't flirt with her!" "You wanted to I saw you checking her ass out!"

"Wanting and actually doing something are two different things my love."

"Tell that to yourself when you're on the couch tonight Matthew."

My low grunt, my raised eyebrow do nothing to cool her steam. Of course this waitress picks the same moment to come back her hand lightly brushing against my arm. "You have the most amazing eye's Sir.' I mean I could like totally stare into them all night long." Her thighs rubbing against my rib cage making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Sylvie's glare is a thousand times more penetrating now. I can't decide if I am flattered or creeped out though now. She's ignoring my wife who is sitting only inches across from me, why is she standing so close? Why must she touch my shoulder? There is plenty of room in the aisle Sylvie's made it clear we are married. "would you like cheese on that pasta Sir?"

Sylvie's arms are crossed as her feet bounce her teeth gritted as she replies for me. "No he doesn't want cheese on his pasta he's lactose intolerant he'll shit his pants if he has cheese, I should know I wash his damn pants, you know because I am married to him." Each word comes out more angry her country accent becomes thicker more drawn out with each letter. Normally when she speaks you would never know she's not from Chicago now it's obvious.

"oh well that's okay cheese is way too many calories anyway. Not that you need to worry about fat, my god your abs are impeccable, do you mind if I feel them? I mean you are so hot." Yes I mind my wife is right here, I am in love with her. She's the only woman I want touching me, caressing me. I can't speak though she's reaching over now sliding her hand across my chest which tightens up in discomfort. I can't help but feel violated, why can't I speak up? She has no right to touch me even if she is cute even if I should feel flattered most men would wouldn't they? It should be easy to open my mouth to say no or back the hell off.

Yet I remain silent even as her hands squeeze my nipples, even as I start to sweat, not out of fear for Sylvie's reaction but out of helplessness. The whole room is eyeing her now, or me a few of the teenage boys even hoot at her to come feel them up. "I just love a man with blond hair so surfer like me-ow." her fingers graze my jawline. My mouth drops slightly open, I don't even get time to comprehend what she is doing till her lips are suddenly on mine. Kissing me I don't want this! I am not a cheater, I love my wife. I am in love with my wife, so why can't I push her away? Why can't I simply move? Sylvie is beautiful compassionate, brilliant, funny, brave, bold. She leaves me satisfied in every way, sex is mind blowing with Sylvie. I don't need or want outside company. So why the hell can't I push this chick away? She's making my stomach churn. I'm frozen in shock, or fear with the exception of junior member Casey who is suddenly very active.

"That's enough bitch get off my husband or I'll beat your fake dyed blond plastic barbie ass straight back to Hoe-ville."

My wife is suddenly out of her seat hands gripping the chick ripping her out of the aisle her hand slaps her so hard everyone suddenly becomes shocked into silence. "Get off me bitch! This is as…." The sound of Sylvie's hand slapping her renders her speechless. She falls into the table in back of her occupied by an elderly couple who scramble to move out of the way in time. "You want to hit on a married man who clearly don't want your shank ass bitch than deal with the wife, she ain't afraid to stand up to hoe's like you."

The waitress tries to strike back but Sylvie is quicker dodging her blows and giving them right back. I've never seen her so enraged before; I kind of think it's hot. Still I'm frozen in shock confusion and disbelief. I can't stop feeling like I am having an anxiety attack.

"I called 911 get out of my pizza shop now!" the owner is yelling at Sylvie who's coming back towards me her face reddened eyes blazing. I'm in trouble but for what not fighting back? I didn't encourage her. I'm so lost in my own thoughts I never noticed the man come up behind my wife till I hear her back slammed into the glass counter, her voice strong and angry "Get off me!"

"Damn you are a feisty pepperoni I could use an ally cat like you to tame my sausage. It's fat and juicy and waiting to sink it's meat into a pretty tender tight piece like you." I clearly see the pig putting his hands on my wife's body, see her squirming to get him off, her eyes filled with fear, choking on anger as she screams at him. No one is rushing to help her even as he's thrusting his pelvic into her lower half.

"Come on bitch give big papa some lovin' he needs some white chocolate kisses, don't be such a tease bitch. All pleasure is the same."

"Get off of me you pig. I said no!"

By the time it hits me she's being sexually assaulted, before I could even rise from my seat her knee has found it's way to his groin. Just as the police come rushing inside the building. "arrest her!" The owner has come out behind the counter, 'arrest him!" Sylvie screams tears rushing down her face. The two officers look so lost unsure who to arrest or even believe. Why it's not obvious is beyond me coming slightly out of my frozen state I make an attempt to bring some clarity to this. I quickly call Kim Burgess who is thankfully only minutes away. "she assaulted my waitress, I want to press charges!" "That bitch of a waitress assaulted my husband, she kissed him, he clearly didn't want to be kissed." "This pig tried to force himself on me." "Ma'am." The male officer suppresses a grin "I doubt your husband is complaining about a pretty young thing touching him, I mean is it really assault if it's a female verse a man? Maybe you just need to loosen up. I'm sure this gentleman was just having fun."

Sylvie is shocked into silence tears falling down her shaking body as the officer slaps the guy's shoulder. "no harm meant right buddy?" "Nah just havin' fun sugar, don't be so sensitive." Sylvie's face has gone from being beat red to pale as a ghost. "Can anyone back up her story?" the female officer calls out looking uncomfortable sending sympathy looks towards Sylvie but fearful jerks towards her partner's.

The diner guests suddenly become very concerned with their food, beverages and napkins not looking up. I can see how embarrassed ashamed and scared my wife has become now she looks lost like she's fighting this battle alone which she is since no one has the balls to stand up for her. Her head shots up as she starts to shout towards everyone sitting there looking away. "Seriously all of you saw him put his hands on me throw me against the counter, you all heard his nasty comments. You all heard how she was talking to my husband, you saw how she moved closer. I saw some of you recording this whole thing but none of you have the courage to come from behind your damn cell phones and be real in the real world! Cowards all of you, I hope your shame keeps your bitch asses up at night!"

Kim's entrance couldn't come at a better time she catches enough of Sylvie's rant to be able to add to her rage. "If any of you are in possession of this on video, let me be the first to tell you. I will find you, I will hunt you. I will haunt you, Sexual assault is a crime, with holding evidence is distribution of an investigation, I will throw the book at you."

Squeaks of chairs pierce my ears as I stand on shaking knees "I have it Officer." "I saw the whole thing!" more people stand to proclaim what they saw as I manage to make my way to my wife who falls into my arms shaking in terror.

Sexual assault no it can't be I'm a guy we don't get sexually harassed or assaulted. Do we? Is that what really happened? It can't be if I was assaulted I wouldn't have felt aroused would I? I mean that has to mean I liked it didn't it? Sylvie wasn't aroused I saw the way she brought her legs closer trying to protect herself. Just the way Callie did back in high school memories of that night flood my memory.

Kelly Severide and I at a high school party both of us drinking excessively, he was flirting with every girl in short skirts. His arm over the blond freshman Callie something she was 14, we were 18. "Have another beer." he encouraged her holding the cup for her. She was giggling "I've never drank before you sure it's okay?" Kelly flashed his Severide charming smile "Of course a few beers won't hurt, they'll make you feel real good."

"Aw man beer smells so nasty." "did anyone ever tell you how pretty your eyes are Callie?" "No your so sweet Kelly." "Well I try you make it easy your smile is so sweet, keep drinking baby, see Matt and I are both on our fifth, right buddy?" I raised my cup clicking it to his. "Will reward you real good I promise you'll never forget your first time Callie, just listen to Kelly."

Flashes of color as we danced with her our hands on her waist as her hair flew back, her ass rubbed against our torso teasing us, her perfume driving us wild, both of us leading her upstairs. Screams from her turning to giggles one minute she was yelling no then next she was speechless, her face contracted in pain as Kelly and I took turns inside of her. Neither one of us remembering the next day when she cried rape saying she said no. No one believed her because we were the football stars, the god's of our school. We swore it wasn't forced we believed it to, now I am not so sure.

"Sylvie." my arms tighten around her trembling body as Kim rubs her back she breaks down in my arms. "Let's get her out of here." She throws the owner a dirty look as she leads us out to her car. "I'm sorry Sylvie. I don't even know what happened, I swear I didn't want to kiss her, I'm sorry I didn't jump up and rip that animal off you baby. I … if anything..." "Shh Matt it's okay I am not mad at you, I love you."

"Your not mad Sylvie?" she shakes her head, my fingers brush over her tender swollen check, wiping away the tears which fall in fat rapid paces as she leans against me in Kim's backseat. I can see Kim up front gripping the steering wheel. Her face is white in the rear view mirror. hands clutching the wheel.

"It's not your fault Matt, your a guy you probably didn't even compute that what she was doing was sexual harassment, never mind assault." "No honey I didn't." "It's not unusual Matt." Kim speaks up as Sylvie buries her head on my shoulder. "Every 92 seconds someone is sexually assaulted in the us, 52.4% of male victims report being raped by an acquaintance and 15.1% by a stranger. 35% have short term or long term impacts, many are afraid or ashamed to come forward so the numbers could be higher, will never know because their voices were silenced by shame, confusion, or denial."

"You didn't let it stop you Sylvie." "I don't have a choice Matt, I will never again be someone's victim, woman have to be bolder, braver, stronger, more vocal, asserted, we have to learn to fight back because so many people think they can walk over us, diminish us, silence us. I won't depend on any man to defend me, save me. I've learned my lesson had my heart, trust broken too many times. Never again. I may not have bandages to fix what's broken but I sure as hell won't let salt be poured onto those open wounds."

"Sylvie I don't even know where to start."

"Hold me Matt, tell me you love me baby, even with what happened."

"I will always love you baby scars and all, they make you more beautiful."

"I love you to Matt don't be ashamed it's not your fault no matter what any guy says, they can't understand till it happens to them."

"I'm sorry for anything that's ever happened to you baby."

"You don't have to be everything that has happened has made me who I am today."

We hold each other for awhile as Kim drives slowly towards the 21st district. "Kiss me please Matt. I need to feel your love." Smiling I lean down pressing her against the backseat pressing my lips into hers, "It's true Matt you ain't somebody till you got somebody, I am so thankful you are my somebody, thank you for loving me scars and all."

"Someday baby you'll have to tell me the stories of how my wife got more bad-ass than I am." her eyes take away a far way look and for a moment I regret saying anything some stories are better left untold. "Some times little girls are forced to grow up fast Matt. I pray if we ever have a little girl we protect her in ways my parents couldn't protect me."

"We will Sylvie because she'll have a warrior fighting besides her, and a knight protecting her innocence."

"Damn I love you baby."

"I love you to Sylvie close your eyes baby find your center, follow your peace, no more monsters honey, I'll make sure it's safe for you to breathe again."


	9. Chapter 9 I Locked my keys in the car

**Chapter: I locked my keys in the car**

**P O V: Sylvie Casey**

**Suggested by booknerdjewel. Thanks again. Rated M.**

"Shit." I looked up from my morning paper to face my husband "Babe? What's wrong?" "Nothing dear just keep reading love." Kissing my head I know instantly he's lying he's using way too many endearing terms towards me. He can't look me in the eyes his face is red, his left leg is twitching. "So you just randomly curse at five am, hon? I'm supposed to buy that it's nothing?" "Yeah sounds good to me."

Standing up I pull at his flannel shirt propelling his body forward towards me. Till his body is pressed against mine. "Nice try boy but I don't buy it." "Good cuz I cut you off from the credit card after you spent $500 on that new cat we didn't need remember?" my smile is enough to make his anger lessen as he presses his lips towards mine.

Tracing his chest muscles with my freshly manicured nails "Oh that's cute baby. You think I actually listen to you when you try to tell me what to do with our money. The money I help bring into this household." "Sorry babe but we both know when it comes to cute fuzzy animals you have no control." "So speaking of control Mr. what's wrong? What did you lose?" he's distracting me this time when he presses his lips to mine with more force than the last kiss. I don't care though I allow him to lower my back to the kitchen table helping him by swiping the contents off. They scatter some clattering to the floor. "I know what you are doing Mister Master of Distraction." "Is it working baby?" smacking of tender, swollen, feverish lips smashing against each other's, small gaps are the only answer. Neither of us complain as our fingers expertly she'd each other's clothes. "Damn baby, just damn." Grinning I pull him on top of my trembling body. His kisses quickly move to my throat which vibrates as his mouth fully latches on to my middle. A flush starts up my body as his hands move slow but deliciously over my body causing me to shiver, almost jump in pleasure.

"Don't stop baby, keep pleasing me." "My pleasure dear." "Better make it fast though Matt we're due to leave soon." "Uh great you got the spare key for the car?" "oh yeah you mean the one that I gave to Gabby last week when her car battery died?" "shit yeah that one." "Why did you lose yours Matt?" "Uh no I know exactly where mine are." Wet tingling sensations travel down my now bare chest. My shaking fingers fumble for the belt buckle around his waist. Once I get it down his pants swiftly fall off. "Damn Matthew your body is looking so fine." "you know I love when you talk sultry to me Sylvie." "oh you do now baby huh?" "I do." I waste no more time swiftly pushing down his boxers his hands just as fast yank off my pants, panties. "I want you Matt, dear God I want you so bad it hurts."

His gentle hands become rough as he squeezes my bare butt, squealing I arch back his mouth finds a new home lips covering my left breast. "I have needs to Sylvie, damn I need you, I need to feel your insides but I can do it limp like this." "Than you better get on this table so I can please you babe, but don't you dare stop doing what your doing " my fingers grasp his member as he climbs on the table so we are now in a 69 position.

His moans fill the room as my fingers start over his foreskin before continuing their journey over his thick limp shaft. "damn Sylvie dear God don't tease me, take me fully." Instead my lips play over his tip, his hands grip my body tighter. His fingers in return squeeze my nipples, "Oh god Matt, oh dear oh." "Shit Sylvie your lips are scolding hot." His member jerks inside my mouth which keeps up my pace of stroking his member moving vertical. "Spread your legs my queen, your king is coming home." "Oh yeah baby I am so ready oh, god I'm so wet."

My legs spread wide trembling as he enters me slowly at first "Relax baby, relax I won't hurt you." Closing my eyes I let out slow deep breaths willing my body to relax. "Easy to say relax Matt I'm the one with a ten inch penis trying to drill it's way inside tender flesh at five am." "I'll take care of you baby." His mouth covers my private area feeling his tongue working it's way over my walls, the prickle of his tongue makes me laugh, which eases my tension.

"ah god, ah faster Matt, faster." "I can slow down if it's too much baby." "God no oh god no don't you dare slow down." Both of us are panting sweating in pleasure as he rapidly drills my vagina "keep going Matt faster I swear I'll never hassle you about anything ever again, no matter what you lose." "Faster baby? I got you my queen."

Laying flat on my back now on our kitchen table I pray his ex wife my best friend Gabby doesn't walk in at this moment. "Sometimes the fear of getting caught makes it that much more exciting." I can't speak my breathing is too tight, but I wonder how he knew what I was thinking.

"God I love your breasts their so ripe, so juicy." "What the hell Matt am I a tomato or a woman?" he laughs kissing me "I don't know some days baby cause right now you taste like a peach snob perfect combination of salty, sweet and creamy." "Matt harder god I don't care what you lost just don't stop oh god." My fingers grip his butt as he forces himself inside of me with such intensity I almost can't take it.

I'm not sure what will break first my vagina or the solid oak table which is shaking with such force it's making sex so much more pleasurable. My screams fill the kitchen echoing off the walls, along with the sounds of sweaty flesh, pounding in passion. "I locked my keys in the car baby." "So you mean we're stuck home today Matt? Oh god honey I don't care just don't stop. Oh oh I can't stop I'm going to explode "

My fingers grip his biceps my whole body tightens, my heart is racing so hard I can actually feel my breath catch in my throat. My eyes roll back in pleasure. "Damn baby if this is the bribe I get each time you forget something or lock something up oh God ohhhh than I don't give a damn what you lose. Oh fuck…oh God Matt I'm cumming."

"So I'm not a bad boy baby?"

"oh no you most definitely are baby, I just happen to be a good girl who loves bad boys, you know what Rihanna says about good girls going bad."

"no baby what dose she say?"

"once we go bad we never go back, uh..oh.."

"ah! My eyes! My ears!" Gabby sudden squeal cause both of us to lose control we shatter sending waves of orgasmic pleasure washing over each other's bodies as she stumbles back against the door. "I just came to return your key Sylvie. Since Matt always loses his."


	10. Chapter 10 Final

Chapter: You're getting a vasectomy. That's final!

P O V: Sylvie Brett

"O-h god not again! Matt grab my hair!" Retching my gags echoed off the tiles of our bathroom walls. The hardness of the floor pressed badly against my knee caps. For the third time in less than twenty minutes I was bent over the toilet bowel heaving.

"I got you sweetie."

My husband's gentle strokes against the lower part of my back helped only slightly to ease my discomfort as I vomited over, over into the bowel. "Shit this hurts, my stomach is already so raw from the last three times."

"Baby I am so sorry you feel this sick, I wish I could help you. Lean back for a minute, let the cold water help you." His hand presses a cold compress against my face which is flushed, sweating. "Any better?" After a few minutes he asked the question "Sure twenty minutes of nonstop projecting vomit will always feel better after just three minutes."

"Sorry Sylvie I don't know what else to do darling." His voice is laced with worry and regret, making me feel horrible for snapping at him. Offering him a weak smile I curl up into his arms. "Why don't we get you up so you can rinse out your mouth?" "Sounds good babe thanks, sorry I know this isn't your fault. Not trying to be a bitch." "Babe you aren't a bitch everyone gets stressed when they feel crabby."

The coolness of the water dose help me slightly his hand runs in small soft circles across my lower back. "Keep rubbing mister that feels amazing." Leaning my head against his chest his steady heart rhythm helps to ease my own pounding heart, gentle strokes of his hand through my hair proves to me just how much he truly loves me. Men aren't often sentimental or thoughtful so for someone to take the time to get to know what makes me feel better means the world to me.

"Just hold me please Matt." "Always and with pleasure." "When did this start Sweetie?" I have to think for a few moments. "Last week sometime I woke up feeling achy, tired. The next morning I was nauseated but felt okay by the afternoon, that evening I had a headache, I was nausea again the next morning to, that afternoon I got really dizzy almost passed out in Gabby's arms. Now here we are again this morning."

His breath blows my bangs off my sweaty warm forehead, "Sylvie dear you don't sound sick you sound pregnant." My head fly's off his chest so fast we both nearly lose our balance. "No Matt just no not again! Uh I can't be… no."

"Only one way to tell for sure my love."

Opening the drawer he pulls out a pregnancy test my eyes fill with tears at the thought of yet another kid to carry, birth, fed, keep clothed let alone raise. My hands shake as I take it from his "Need help getting your pants down babe you're shaking like a leaf." His voice holds the hint of laughter "No I think you getting my damn pants off is what got us in this place to start with, keep your hands of my pants mister." He smiles laying a gentle kiss on top of my head taking my free hand that isn't holding the stick under my private area.

"Positive dear god Matt not again." Tears fall down my checks as his arms open for me to fall into which of course I do, my legs nearly giving out. "This can't be happening Matt we were so careful. I'm on a iud, you used protection." "Baby I know but we both know there are no 100% protection except abstinent. I am so sorry I know you don't want any more kids." Wiping my tears away he kisses my face gently "If there is anything I can do for you I will." "There is one thing Matt but it's a big ask, I don't think you'll want to do it." "I will baby whatever it takes to make you happy sweetie name it." "You're getting a vasectomy Matt. That's final. That will solve our damn baby boom problem. I hate asking it's so final so invasive but I simply can't have any more kids Matt I'm only thirty, we have six kids seven once this baby is born. I want to work, to go out with friends not be at home every night hearing where's dinner mom? When is dinner? What's for dinner, where are my shoes?"

"I left my Amish community so I wouldn't have to be tied down in the traditional marriage kids work die life cycle. Now I feel like I am repeating it all over again."

"Matt I am exhausted my vagina feels like it's been ripped open, I miss working with Gabby, I need my life back, I love you, I love our kids but I need to love myself, my life again."

"I'll do it Sylvie I promise I'll go to Med today and find out what it involves I'll work over time to pay for it as long as it makes you happy, Love and marriage are about a partnership, you don't carry this alone."

"Thank you Matt I love you."


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome To Fatherhood

**Chapter: Welcome to fatherhood**

**P O v: Sylvie Brett**

"Daddy you promised me!" "No you promised me first daddy!"

"Oh stop whining crybaby!"

"I am not a cry baby!"

"are to!" "are not!"

"Mommy daddy's ignoring us!"

"I'm not ignoring you Abigail, I just have my hands full. Go talk to mommy."

"No daddy I want you grow another hand."

"Copy baby extra hands growing now."

"Daddy what about my science project it's due tomorrow!"

"Your waiting till now why Mitchell?"

"Because you promised me to help daddy!"

"Wah~~~~" I should feel bad for my husband Matthew Casey who is juggling our youngest child two month old Kara Lisa in his arms, while dealing with ten year old twins Mitchell and Abigail. He looks ready to explode, he hasn't even been alone with all the kids yet, already he looks beaten. I can't find it in me to feel bad though. So I keep twirling my hair, applying makeup.

"Wow Mama you look phenomenal, is that a new shade of eye-shadow?"

I flick a glare at our oldest Elsa May "Yes Elsa you know that cause you were with me baby when I bought it last night."

"Oh I didn't recognize it I mean it's so dull without your beauty to enhance it."

"Out with it Elsa what did you do? What do you want? Does it cost money? Dose it involve you getting off grounding? Because you still have two weeks left."

Our 12 year old stomps her foot angrily "ah I hate you!" "So I'm not phenomenal anymore?" "No! You suck ass." "Cool baby your grounded for another month, three weeks for screaming at me, two for cursing at me, one for bribery." "Not fair bitch! I hate you, your ruining my life! You never let me do anything, all I am to you is a slave! I hope you have a horrible time, I hope you get in an accident!"

"Enough Elsa! You apologize to your mother right now or I swear to god you'll never see the outisde world till you go to college."

"No why should I apologize? she's the one being a total bitch."

"Get out right now Elsa before I have to put this baby down and drag your ungrateful butt out of here, one more word and your off to military school."

"don't threaten me dad or I swear I'll run away, I'll report both of you to CPS!"

Stomp..Stomp...slam goes her bedroom door Matt of course loses his temper again "Slam one damn door you won't have a door left to slam!" Slam once again goes her door, Matt's face gets beat red, his chest puffs out. Slipping out of my PJ's I go over and take Kara "Baby calm down she's testing you and right now you are failing, let her be." cooing our baby I am rewarded by a tiny laugh and waving closed fists, her eyes open briefly and close as she coos. Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead I lean up to kiss him. Which relaxes him, with expert mom skills I use one arm to balance the baby with my other hand I grab my black sequined dress. "Me-ow." Matt's meow comes at the precise moment our cat Toby comes racing out of our closet squealing as our five year old Patrick chases him laughing. "Why are you doing this to me again?" Matt is near whining now.

Placing our daughter in her crib he comes over to me already looking wrecked I sink into his arms feeling his warmth fill my body warming my soul better than chicken noodle soup. His hands rest on my butt his Cologne fills my senses embedding its scent into my pores.

"Because my love as much as I love our kids, as much as I love you, I've been trapped in this house since I came home from the hospital three months ago, I gave birth to all seven of our kids, I had complications this last time, I almost died, I've been the one home recovering my health, cooking for all of you, cleaning this house, running errands, I haven't slept in ages, I barely eat. I am always exhausted and sick. I need a night out with my girls."

"Okay point taken my beautiful angel, you deserve the time out, you my love are amazing beautiful, brilliant, funny."

"As flattering as it is to know you still find me sexy my love, flattery won't get you out of this, I am going out. You have the kids tonight."

"What happens if Mitchell has an asthma attack?"

"His inhalers are in his backpack, the main bathroom, his bathroom, his room, one in the kithen under the turntable, inside the hidden cabinet."

"What if Jordan puts Patty in a headlock again?" "ground them dear, I need to pee follow me.'

"Do we have a first aid kit?" I shoot him a look as I pull my dress up to relieve myself. "Honey we're first responders, what kind of first responders would we be if we didn't have several first aid kits?" He laughs loudly helping me by holding my dress for me.

"The kids know where they all are we have one on each floor."

"I'm panicking Sylvie I am sorry, I'm trying. I want you to go out, I just can't help but feel like I am going to fail." standing up washing my hands I smile turning towards him bringing him to me. "Honey relax you'll be fine, the kids are almost all old enough to handle themselves for most basic needs."

"Help them with their homework, cook dinner, get them ready for bed, they'll be fine."

"bedtimes oh my god what are they again?" wrapping my arms around him pressing my body towards his, I feel him loosen up grinning down at me. "Relax honey your putting way too much pressure on yourself. No one is perfect, we all mess up the kids will be perfectly safe with you, just have fun, enjoy spending the night with them, as far as Elsa goes she's nearly 13, she hates everyone equally."

"How do you do this baby? Be a perfect mother, an amazing gorgeous wife, work 24 hour shifts and make it look so easy and natural?"

"It is natural baby it's called being parents, welcome to fatherhood." tipping my head up to meet his face, I grin leaning in till our lips touch. "I love you my sexy fireman." "I love you to my beautiful bad ass wife, now go have fun, the kids will be alive when you get home I promise."

"They better be or you won't be getting laid this year."


	12. Chapter 12 I lost our baby

**Chapter: I Lost our baby**

**P O V: Matt Casey**

Baby what's wrong?" her silence worry's me for as long as I have known Sylvie Brett she's never been a silent type, she's always bubbly. Laughing bouncing around from one space to the next. she's the life of the room, everyone instantly feels better when she flashes them a smile or tosses her golden locks back.

"Baby you're not a crier but today all you've been doing is crying. What's going on?"

My attempt to touch her shoulder only sends her into a frenzy, her arms wrap around her chest tighter. Hugging herself her knees curl up into her chest, she makes the most gut wrenching sound I've ever heard. "What's going on Matt?" Cruz comes into the bunk room I can only shrug helplessly as she sobs harder. "guys I got this." Gabby shoots us both a look wrapping her arms around my girlfriend's shoulders.

"I had so many dreams Gabby, why didn't I get to see them come true?"

"I don't know honey, I am so sorry, I know this is the most painful event that has ever happened to you. I wish I could change things take this away from you."

"Gabby what's going on? Why is she upset?" kneeling down in front of Sylvie I grasp her hand which feels cold. Too cold "sweetie talk to me, whatever it is I'll make it go away."

She doesn't seem to even be aware that I am here she keeps talking to Gabby as if she's the only one in the room. "I only have one photograph. How is that enough? Did I do something wrong? Did I get God angry at me?"

"Oh sweetie no it doesn't work that way, I know this is how you feel right now, I've been there baby girl. It's gut wrenching. I thought I would die when it happened to me, I wanted to, but I had so much love around me, everyone gave me a reason to live, to breathe, it hurts Sylvie everyday but a little less with each sunrise, yours will lessen to."

"Talk to Matt Sylvie he's your boyfriend this is his loss to."

What loss? I am at a total loss what is Gabby trying to say? Her eyes connect with mine I see a pool of tears which she's afraid of shedding, I hate seeing either one of them in pain. It's only been a year since our divorce, three months since she's been back. I'll always love her but I know I am in love with Sylvie.

Gently she pulls herself away from Sylvie and motions for me to take her place on the bed besides her. Sylvie's body molds into mine wrapping my arms tightly around her body which is trembling as she sobs into my chest and shoulder, her tears stain through my shirt. My lips send butterfly kisses across her head.

"Whatever it is Sylvie we can handle this together. I love you, I am in love with you."

"Please talk to me, I promise we can get through this together, only if you trust me though. Don't shelter this pain alone, you're not alone. I'll wipe away your tears, I'll smolder your fears, turn to me, not Gabby, I am your boyfriend, we bare this pain together."

"I wanted to sing lullabies to him or her, I know it's silly but music has always comforted me, I never got to I was always so busy, did God think I didn't care enough. Did he think silence was my punishment? It's killing me!"

"Brett your not making sense to me right now sweetie who did you want to sing lullabies to? Your worrying me honey."

"Matt I can't ask you to go down this road again. Its not fair."

"What road?"

"It's okay sweetie, take your time, I'll be here, I love you forever and always."

Sharing a look with Gabby who is holding both our hands, I feel her squeeze my fingers hard. Whatever is going on with Sylvie is also killing her, bringing back memories that are painful. "I get it Sylvie, I would die for my own child, I'm so sorry this isn't fair no woman should have to bare this. I wish I could help you. I can't I just I am…

Gabby runs out of the room not able to hold back her tears any longer part of me wants to comfort her chase her down. Than I look to my girlfriend who is rocking back and forth looking pale, her eyes haunted. "I don't get why people say it wasn't meant to be. Why wasn't it meant to be? Why am I denied that love? There's no love as pure as that connection."

"Baby talk to me."

"Matt I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen, I was planning to cut back days, I wasn't trying to stress my body out, I thought I had more time."

"Time for what honey?"

"Matt I found out last month I was pregnant, I wasn't sure what to do, I was so scared, I only made the choice last week to keep our baby, I ...I'm so sorry Matt. I had a miscarriage I lost our baby."

Pulling her closer again I rub her back my throat catching "Dear God Sylvie you went through this alone? I am so sorry, I would've been there for you, I would've held your hand told you to take all the time in the world, that I would support you no matter what you decided. I love you."

"How can you look at me? Hold me?"

"Because you are amazing Sylvie, I am proud to be your man."

"Matt it hurts so bad, I just want to feel those little fingers curl around mine, I want to hear that little voice calling out to me, to hear the tiny heartbeat. To see those eyes staring up at me in wonder."

"Honey I am so sorry but this isn't your fault, you didn't cause this. You didn't deserve this."

"So why dose God let it happen? Why to us? We devote our lives to helping people, healing."

"Life isn't about the rain falling on the just or unjust Sylvie thunder rolls over all valleys, desevering or not."

"this sucks."

"yes sweetheart it dose, I would kill to hear a child call me daddy to run to me when I came home throw their arms around my waist and say I missed you daddy or I ate all my vegetables daddy aren't you proud?"

"I would kill to hear my child complain that I was being mean and making them do homework, will I ever get that Matt? I'll even be the bad guy Matt although I don't get why moms are always the bad guys?"

"Because daddy's are everyone's hero's baby."

I can hear Gabby crying in the doorway "he would've been five Matt our baby would've been five this year." "I know Gabby honey I can see our little guy on the soccer field schooling the other kids. I can hear your big mouth cheering him on yelling things like you're better than the other kids, kick their ass!" "I do not have a big mouth!" both Sylvie and I look up grinning all three of us laugh a little. Wiping away Sylvie's tears I hug her motioning for Gabby to come closer. "I love you Sylvie, so much."

"I love you to Matt."

"Babe we can ask questions we can scream about the unfairness of this all, we can cry but it won't change what's happened. All we can do now is lean on each other."

"We can pray to Matt, Sylvie let me lead us into a prayer"

"Father and Creator, in whom all life and death find meaning,  
we bless you at all times,  
especially when we have need of your consolation.  
We entrust to your care two lives conceived in love.  
May your blessing come upon us now.  
Remove all anxiety from our minds  
and strengthen this love  
so that they may have peace in our hearts and home.  
We ask this through Christ our Lord.  
Amen."

"Can you guys just hold me? Please I can't do this alone."

"Always Sylvie we're always by your side."


	13. Chapter 13 It was a joke I swear!

**Chapter: It as a joke, baby. I swear!**

**P O V: Matt Casey**

"You did what?" I knew I would be in trouble the second the words left my mouth, maybe I absorbed more of my ex-wife Gabby's impulsive life choices than I care to admit. This will for sure top the top twenty of stupid life choices of Matt Casey. "It was a joke, baby. I swear!" "So what happened?" "Otis happened he took things too seriously."

"Sure blame the elevator guy."

"It's his fault Sylvie swear!"

"Back me up here guys!" Cruz, Herrman, Capp all muttered various forms of agreements. "there might have been an open mic, a few too many sea breeze's." "I said no surprise parties Matt, I don't want to be reminded that I am..."

"Getting old?" "Shutup Herrman."

"Sylvie baby you're turning 35, not 89, you deserve to celebrate."

"So this was a surprise party?"

"No! Honey I swear it wasn't."

"So how did it turn into this?" She gestured around the grand ball room which is decorated elegantly. "I'm not 100% sure my love." "how are you not sure Matt? You were there!" "I may have been drunk." "May have been?" "Okay I was very drunk."

"Care to let me enlighten you two cuties?" Stella Kidd injected "yes." We both answered laughing as I pulled Sylvie closer to me. "Well Mr. Casey you were very drunk and said to the boys let's throw Sylvie a fake surprise party, she'll hate it. I can play hero sweep her out of there and blame Otis,. Except Otis was playing a game of magic the gathering and all he heard was surprise party and Otis so he thought you chose him to plan it, honestly the whole thing was so funny, we just let it go."

"How much did this all cost?"

"Only a little over $6,000."

"What!" All of us shouted towards Kidd who shrugged. "Herrman was suppose to get the damn price lowered." At the mention of his name he tries to sneak off but my hands are too quick grabbing him. "How did you not get this price down Mr. sales dude?" "Because I had my whole speech prepared, I got down there saw the Realtor was my old high school girlfriend Zoe who I cheated on with her best friend, I got all tongue tied and Happy Birthday Sylvie."

"So you what let guilt pay for it?"

"I'm catholic our guilt as serious as the red sox's verse the Yankees."

"Listen we have the room it's nonrefundable, we're all here, we have music, food it's your birthday, Matt's right you have the right to celebrate,"

"Where is Otis anyway?"

Herrman points to the door "oh I left him watching Josh." Sylvie and I mid dance stop picking our heads up "You left Otis watching our eight year old son?" "What he's a decent babysitter."

Seconds later as Sylvie is resting her head on my shoulder Otis comes racing inside, red faced panting. "Has any of you seen an eight year old boy about this high?" He motions to the space just below his waist. "You've lost our son Otis?" "No no not Matt we're playing hide and seek, he's just better at hiding than I am at seeking."

"Where did you last see him Otis?'

"about ten minutes ago"

"Where?"

"Getting into an SVU."

Sylvie squeezes my hand "What color was the SVU?"

"I don't know man. If I knew than I would know where he's hiding now. Wouldn't I?"

"Where was the SVU parked?"

"Oh it wasn't, it was moving, a guy got out took his hand, helped him in, and now I can't find where their hiding."

"Matt baby this isn't funny, stop with the joking already, I get it the party was an accident, I forgive you, but this is crossing a damn line."

"Baby this isn't a joke, I swear."

Sylvie's color fades "Call 911 I think our son's just been kidnapped."


	14. Chapter 14 Stop being so cute

**Chapter: Stop being so cute**

**P O V: Matt Casey**

"Want some juice honey?" My girlfriend Sylvie Brett opens her eyes slowly moaning out softly "Yes please baby, thank you." April Saxton one of the RN's in charge of the blood drive here at fire house 51 came rushing over with orange juice. Sylvie had been giving platelets but had started feeling sick. "Help me get her up Matt," My hands grab her left side while April grabs her right slowly we help Sylvie sit up.

"How you feeling baby?" "Not great Matt still dizzy, a little nausea," April straps the blood-cuff onto her arm. "BP's still low 80/50, pulse is 70." "April grab some ice packs we need to get her cooled off." Dr. Ava Bekker comes over to us taking her temp which is normal thankfully. "Matt can you lift her shirt please?" "I don't think he needs help with that one, he's an expert at that, trust me he had no issues last night." Sylvie laughs at my expense. "good to know Sylvie, both of you listen to me carefully no sex for at least three or four days this is a bad reaction Sylvie, any strenuous activity could have you sent straight to the hospital."

"Copy Dr. Bekker."

"Brett my love, I'm placing a straw between your lips, I want you to suck." she gives me a look so I whisper into her ears. "Just imagine what you did last night, baby you were amazing." she hits my chest coughing a little, I can see the effort costs her. So I kiss her face stroking it gently. "Relax, I'm sorry. You feel really cold baby." "I am." "We got extra blankets here Matt." "Good Mouch bring me some please."

"Why is she having this reaction Dr. Bekker?" "It happens sometimes with the anticoagulants some people just react badly, she'll be alright. We just need fluids, time to rest."

"I'm taking 61 out of service she'll have the next three days off." "thanks chief." "Of course Matt, I'll need Kidd with Foster than." "You got it."

"Sylvie you want some chips? We need to get your salt intake up." "Coming Dr. Bekker." "Thank you April."

"May I kiss her?" "Of course Matt if it's okay with her of course." "Sylvie honey?" She smiles sweetly at me "Please I could use your warmth." Leaning over I kiss her wiping away some juice that spilled on to her chin. "Can you feed me sweetie?" Grinning at her I open the bag of chips and kiss her depreciate lips bringing a chip to her lips. "Open up baby." after each chip I am rewarded with a kiss. "Time to drink love."

"sweet and salty just how I like my woman."

"Oh my god stop being so cute you two. It's disgusting!"

"Jealous Kidd?" She pouts crossing her arms "YES!"


	15. Chapter 15 You need to see a doctor

**Chapter: You need to see a doctor **

**P O V: Matt Casey**

**Suggested by a guest/ I can see this and the next chapter both being made into full fics. Anybody want to see it happen?**

"The water is perfect Sylvie, you really should experience this slice of heaven before we start our next crazy shift." I let the warmth of the moisture cascaded down my body lifting the sleepiness out of my muscles, bones and pores. Hopefully washing it down the drain my gaze falls on my girlfriend Sylvie Brett who comes sluggishly into the bathroom.

"In a minute sweetie, I just need to relieve myself." she seems to nearly drop onto the toilet, barely having the energy to stay awake. Worry starts to gnaw at me. She looks pale today, "Moving slower than usual baby?" "yeah I'm sorry I'm trying it just seems like my body is on super slow mode, I don't understand why, I slept for the last forty-eight hours. Yet I still feel hopelessly exhausted, sore." "Come here baby I'll give you a massage."

"I'm coming Matt," Even her voice sounds strained she's moving slower with each new movement even taking off her clothes. Not that I mind the extra time to view her amazing body. Her skin is so soft it reminds me of watching a vanilla milkshake being spun in the blender so creamy, so rich so delicious. Sylvie may not be tall she's only 5'5 yet she's stunning with eyes the color of the rarest Azure oceans that you'll never find here in the USA, curly blond hair which seems to bounce when she walks.

"Let's make the most out of our morning before we have to go in baby girl." Her squeal is so adorable as I grab her carrying her into the shower. "Oh my god Matt! It's hot!" she tries to protect her body which I start to tickle. "not as hot as you are baby." her squeals turn to laughter as I tickle her. Trailing kisses down her delicious body. "Damn baby you taste like an exotic tropical island. My mouth is alive with the taste of coconuts, strawberries, pineapples, mango's," "My body lotions, my shampoo's, conditioners, it takes a lot to look this amazing Matt believe me it's not natural." "Bullshit baby you are gorgeous, you don't need any enhancers."

"Your so sweet Matt." "I only speak the truth baby." her moans turn louder echoing off the shower stalls as my hands massage her shoulders, back. "you like baby girl?" "yes honey I like very much, please don't stop I am so sore today." "I'll always be here Sylvie, whenever you need, whatever you need, you got me. I'll love you through this." "Thank god cause this feels like heaven Matt. Seriously thank you." "Glad to help baby cause you taste like heaven." "oh smooth talker aren't you?" "Well I learned from the best." "Oh Severide gave you lessons?" "Hey!" slapping her bare butt I stop massaging her turning her around. "Hey why did you stop?" I'm frozen watching as the water bounces off her chest sliding down. Damn, I've never seen a shower turn so sexy before. She knows it's turning me on to because she's taking her finger tips and running them down her chest, pulling me closer making sure my eyes are on her amazing full perky breasts. "No Michael Jackson taught me." She laughs hard getting my joke; last night we had curled up on the couch watching a Dr. Phil show where a former child celebrity had claimed Michael Jackson was his secret father, while we both agreed it was sad to see how this actor who's show we both watched as kids has now fallen, it was also funny how he truly believed this lie.

We had discussed the pro's and con's of mental health in America for hours until we had started to kiss each other, which turned into a hot love making. "Nah not smooth enough baby, ask Severide for lessons, he can help you, now he's a smooth criminal." "Oh you'll pay for that." "Is that a promise my big strong sexy fireman?"

"Oh you like my big strong arms?" "Among other things handsome." Shoving her back against the wall I start my lips descent on her gorgeous body, my lips latch onto her soft sweet warm breasts. Breasts to me symbolize a beautiful strong curvy woman. They add a sort of charming poise to a woman, Sylvie's aren't huge, but they fit her perfect, bouncy and full of life just like her. Not to mention that kissing a woman's breasts, fondling them has always gotten me to home base. I can never not get a woman aroused when I please her there.

Severide I know loves to get very handsy and start to touch nip and squeeze, me I prefer to give her the pleasure. Let her tell me what she wants, how she wants it and when, each woman is unique and so are her breasts, it's part of the fun to me in getting to know each woman.

I've gotten to know Sylvie's very well even though we've only been dating a few months. I know their shape, texture, what makes her squirm, moan or shake. That's why when I come to a spot on her left breast. I know instantly something is very wrong, it's hardened but not from arousal, it's patchy, red and looks swollen. The second my teeth bare down on it she screams, pushing me off or trying. I unlatch my lips but take it in my hands.

"Sylvie you need to see a doctor, I think I just found a lump on your breast. It looks bad baby."

Her eyes fill with the seriousness of my words, fear...it's every woman's worst nightmare. I've never thought in a million years at thirty something years old, I would ever have to say them to my girlfriend. "I'll make an appointment honey, take my hand, will get through this together."


	16. Chapter 16 I can't breathe

**Chapter: I can't Breathe**

**P O V: Matt Casey**

**Suggested by Guest**

"H..e..l..p." Desperation, fear fill Sylvie's voice her eyes fly open. My legs become coiled springs jumping off the couch barely letting me touch the ground between the couch and the bed in our bedroom. My girlfriend Sylvie lays in the bed packed in by the covers, hooked to IV's, a feeding tube, monitors, oxygen. "What's wrong sweetie?" confusion has filled her already scared eyes flicking on her bedside lamp, I climb closer to her. Waiting till her eyes adjust to the light, "Honey what is it talk to me. Where do you hurt?" for a minute her voice remains frozen. My hands quickly scan her body which has been aching her for weeks now, she's skin and bones, "I can't breathe." "I...can't … I..." "Sweetie your scared it's okay, your okay. Your breathing see the monitor, if you were in distress it would be going crazy, it was just a dream sweetie." "Your having a panic attack it's normal." rubbing her back, shoulders I feel my own throat tighten the fear in her eyes is real, so I know that while the threat of not being able to breathe isn't happening right now, in her mind it was as real as our hands touching.

I know she's scared that any moment she won't be able to wake up that her lungs will stop expanding that she'll be forced to let go of life. Scurrying to lay beside her, I pull her into my arms. Her body molds into mine. Pulling the covers up I cover her tiny shaking form. I'll never tell her but my heart breaks holding her, its almost impossible for me to do it, she's so skinny now.

Cancer has taken so much from her first her energy, than her appetite, her hair, not just on her head either no cancer is the great equalizer it strikes every hair on every part of the body. It robbed her of her sense of dignity, womanhood, it's caused her to be so sick she can't get out of bed for days, she's spent hours vomiting, shaking, having uncontrollable diarrhea, it's caused her to spend more time in the hospital than at home or at work, her throat, mouth have sores going all the way down to her esophagus. Her muscles go numb, than tingle, sometimes she hurts so bad all she can do is cry, scream. She's become depressed, she's experienced so many emotions anywhere from feeling lost, scared to death to joyfully hopeful even nearly triumph. She was almost home she had almost beaten this god damn monster, than they found another lump on her other breast.

"Baby stay with me, stay awake, I need to see those gorgeous eyes, are you hungry? Thirsty?" "I have some cereal here." she shakes her head tears of frustration fill her eyes "you shouldn't have to..." she can't get the rest out she's exhausted from just the effort. I know what she wanted to say though, she's been saying it for months now.

You shouldn't have to feed me, I'm not an infant. Independence something else Cancer has robbed her of. Kissing her forehead I close my eyes taking her in her sweet scent. Memorizing every little thing about her. I need to keep this visual of her inside my mind, I've been doing it for days now, I know too soon she'll be gone forever. The thought of losing her is killing me, I know it's impending.

The damn raven is circling our bed, I can't see it's form, I can just sense it, I can hear the god damn thing squawking, I can feel it's claws trying to rip her body from my hands. He's letting me know he's here, he's ready, he's waiting. I'm not ready to let go though, I never will be. How can I be? We haven't been given enough time.

"Hold me Matt. Please just hold me. I'm so scared." "Why are you so scared sweetie?" "Cold..very cold. I don't..I.." her energy is sapped again worse than a maple tree in the dead of winter. "I'll hold you honey." I promise I am here." "I'm so sorry Matt...I tried...I really tired."

"Sylvie listen to me honey you don't have to apologize, this isn't your fault, I know you fought baby, you fought so damn hard, I am so proud of you, I love you Sylvie." "Love you to Matt. I'm just sorry it wasn't hard enough to kick Cancer's ass."

"Sylvie don't you dare think you aren't strong enough, you are cancer she's just a bitch she's a dirty bitch that doesn't play fair, she swerved when you went straight."

All the fundraisers, chemo, radiation, surgeries, research, none of it mattered, cancer is still winning. So I lay next to her, I hold her hand, I rub her arm, I wipe away her tears, I kiss her and kiss her. I shed my own tears because cancer is robbing not just her, but the bitch is taking from me to, she's robbing me of the woman I love, of our future, of our kids, our dreams, plans, hopes, wishes. She's taking our life away. I cry because I want Sylvie to know it's okay to be angry to feel betrayed, sad, that if I can express emotions, she can.

My eyes drink in her beautiful face sunken in now, yet still holding her brilliant glow. The one thing cancer didn't diminish her beautiful light in her eyes. They hold laughter of better times, they hold their own song, they dance to their own beat. I fear the day they no longer hold their own melody. it's coming I can feel it.

"Can you?"

Before she can finish the question I gladly press my lips into her, even her lips feel thinned out, chapped, they still tingle with anticipation, gratitude. Grabbing her chap-stick I apply it to her lips, she smiles a thank you. "Of course I'll sing to you baby." grabbing my guitar I sit cross legged on the bed balancing it between our bodies. Her hand rests on my kneecap as I asked her to do months ago, so I can always feel her. I struggle for a moment as to what to sing to her, till I look in her eyes. Even with no hair, no eyebrows, even with a double mastectomy, she's always going to be gorgeous to me. She doesn't think she is, but she doesn't see herself in the same light as I do.

"_**Don't believe the mirror  
'Cause mirrors sometimes lie  
If you wanna see  
The way you look to me  
Look into my eyes**_

_**You are beautiful to me  
From without and from within  
You are beautiful to me  
Under the skin**_

_**When I tell you that you're special  
You don't believe it's true  
You only see what's changed  
But to me you're still the same  
There's no one quite like you**_

_**You are beautiful to me  
From without and from within  
You are beautiful to me  
Under the skin**_

_**Like a morning rose  
Reaching for the sun  
From without and from within  
You are beautiful to me  
Under the skin  
Under the skin."**_

Her eyes remain focused on my face searching for any hints of lying. She won't find any; is she memorizing me? Like I did her, she must be so scared, no matter how much this hurts me, I know I'll go on living, I'll have my friends to help me. Where will she be? Who will be there for her? Will she remember this life? The people she loved, and who loved her? I glance away when the thoughts become too much when I can almost hear myself choking.

When I look back again she's asleep god she's beautiful to me. I keep singing, I keep playing in case she can hear me. I want her to feel my truth, my love. My finger tips are raw and near bloody by the time I feel a hand on my shoulder telling me to stop. "Matt you need to take care of yourself to buddy." Severide and Kidd they've been by our side the entire fight. "I can't leave her." "You have to honey even if it's just to grab a burger or some water, you must have to pee or something." They don't get it without Sylvie by my side nothing else matters.

"Your not alone man." my head nods before I can even processes Kelly's words. "you don't get it though when I am away from her...I..can't breathe." His hand squeezes my shoulder "I get it Matt. I went through this with Anna." I almost forgot about Anna the thought slams into my brain at full force it's only been a year, will people forget about Sylvie when she's gone? "No one can forget Sylvie Matt she's amazing. She's a light, a force a heartbeat a song all her own."

"I know I am being selfish hogging all the time with her, I know you both love her, I know all of 51 wants to be able to spend some time with her, I just I can't leave her. I don't want to, I don't want to miss a minute a second."

"I know it feels like you can't breathe man, I get it's scary but you will breathe again Matt, it'll hurt like a bitch just like when Hallie died, but you learned to love again right my friend?" I can't talk tears are clogging my throat. He's right of course I fell in love with Gabby, and when she left, Sylvie was there. We fell in love fast and hard even though we knew each other for six years before we took it to that level.

Stella and Kelly bring me to their arms holding me, Sylvie's hand rests in between our hands, warm fluttering with life. We stay that way till we all shoot up feeling a rush of coldness chilling us to the bones. None of us can look but it's Stella who's tear choked voice finally speaks. "She's gone isn't she?"

If we don't look maybe we can go on breathing.

Lyrics belong to Olivia Newton-John, the writers.


	17. Chapter 17 Cold Embrace

**Chapter: Cold Embrace**

**P O V: Sylvie Brett **

**A/N: I can see this fic being made into a full fic. Let me know what you think. Suggested by Joyfuljulietjewel. Also posting this vhapter in Going Gabby a collection of one shots of Gabby doing what she does best. Going Gabby. Thanks to all who submitted words who have reviewed or favored.**

"I'm sorry." Gabby's gaze cuts through my entire body like a light-saber dismissing my hundredth apology, without words needed. "Sorry for what Sylvie? Betraying me? Lying to me? Sleeping with my husband?"

She's angry every word is sputtered between gritted teeth slamming the cabinet on the side of the ambo. "Ex-husband Gabby. You and Matt are divorced." "Like that matters Sylvie? He's off limits. Period. Best friends don't do this to each other, they stay the hell away from each other's husbands."

"Ex Gabby emphasize on the ex. I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

"Doesn't matter Brett cause you did. You hurt me in ways I can't even process yet."

"Gabby truly I am so sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way."

"No Brett what you mean is you never meant for me to find out at all. Didn't you?"

Tears stream down my face. My chest is tight I can't get enough air. Her eyes are filled with tears, her fists clenched nearly white at her sides. She reminds me of cat corned ready to rip someone's eyes out. I'm this cat's target.

"Gabby I didn't know how to tell you. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why my husband Sylvie? Why? Of all the men in Chicago why Matt? Did I hurt you that badly that all you thought about was hurting me back? Well you did it congratulations Brett."

"Gabby it started innocently we didn't mean to hurt you….

"Started Sylvie? As in this wasn't a onetime thing that I walked in on this morning? How long have you been sleeping with him Brett?"

My face must have shown my slip up suddenly she's in my face, her anger seething through slapping me on my already frozen checks. Stinging me with its radiation. Every emotion plays across her beautiful face showing me the depth of how much we have hurt her.

"Answer me Sylvie. How long?" Gone is the anger now instead her voice shakes in fear, confusion and pain so in-depth it breaks my heart. I can't move I know she needs an answer yet I can't open my mouth to provide her with one it's not because it's colder than the damn Antarctica out here either although it is bitter cold. No this cold embrace taking a hold of my body isn't weather related.

Every muscle, fiber, bone, brain cell is frozen in sympathetic syndrome flight or fright. I'm frightened right now I know I crossed a line. I betrayed a trust so deep between us. I fear she'll never forgive me. She only knows the half of it. If she knew the whole truth. I'd be dead.

"Answer me damn it!" her eyes are alive dancing with flames of anger so intense it compares to no flashover we've ever bore witness to. "May of 18." My whisper is barely heard above the roaring wind and pelting snow, ice mixture. I expect her fists to knock me out any second. She's a trained boxer I know she has the power. Instead she backs away hurt clearly written on her face. The look on her face has no name cause no emotion can even start to describe how badly I've hurt her.

"You really are an opportunistic slut aren't you Sylvie?"

The single word hits me with more power than any of her other words. She's the one person who's never used that name. Gabby never trash talk's woman she's always about female empowerment. She hates words like bitch, slut, and whore anything with a negative impact on females. She avoids till now. 

"Gabby." "Don't touch me!" She recoils so fast my feet lose their balance her elbow rips out of my hand so fast I never have time to recover before her fist slams into my jaw knocking me down. "I'll never get that disgusting image out of my head Sylvie. You on top my husband." Ex I want to say but can't because pain is ripping through my jawline, my head like thunder over the valley's.

"Friends don't do what you did to me Sylvie. Friends stay loyal no matter how much distance or time has passed. You're worse than a dog Sylvie."

""You cut ties Gabby you filed for divorce flew to another damn country and didn't contact any of us. We were hurt and angry, confused we sought solace in each other's arms. It wasn't supposed to end with us in bed."

"Yeah well ya' did bitch, now my fist finds solace in your goddamn lying face."

Another blow levels me this time I can feel the blood rush out of my nose, lips. Pain tears through my whole face. I'm 100% sure she broke my nose, tears burn as they mix with the blood, both warm, salty and nasty tasting burning my open scars on my face from the cold. My right eye feels like someone stuck an electric cable through it attached it to an electric guitar and placed it on permanent play. I can't see straight either.

"You're dead to me Brett. Find your own way home. The truck stop down on 7th should have use for your special talents."

Gravel spins as she tears off in our Ambo leaving me stranded unable to stand properly. I knew she'd be mad when she found out but this was a whole another level of Gabby going Gabby. Shivering I pull my aching body up dizziness swarms me. My eyes can barely see yet I scan for witnesses. Most people scatter heads down minding their own business. Typical city people. One vehicle flashes their lights at me. It's hard to make out the shape between the pain, blurry vision and weather. Is that an Ambo? Who's driving?

"Help me!" I hear the cries of a scared little boy who I can barely make out hunched against the building he looks like he's trying to hide. "Honey what's your name?" Spitting out blood I try to advance towards him. "Are you hurt or lost?" "Watch out lady!" I barely have time to register what he is saying before the cold embrace slips over my mouth a sharp prick stabs my neck. A cold calm voice sends shivers throughout my body as a man whispers in my ear. "Looks like we got ourselves a new money maker here Jacob careful with this beauty. I want first trial run."

My world spins black with fear.


	18. Chapter 18 Coffee

**Chapter: I'd kill for a coffee...Literally **

**P O V: Sylvie Brett**

**A/N: This chapter starts a series of arch stories, suggested by Elizabethhdawnn who wanted to see a story about pregnant Sylvie. in this world just imagine Gabby and Shay have been a couple so Dawsey never happened. **

"Oh my god you look so handsome!" Tears fill my eyes as I help my eight year old son Casett fix his suit, and rearrange his tie. "aw ma' stop fussin' already, it's only a summer dance, it's not like it's prom. I have one every year ma'." "I know baby boy but every year you grow so much taller, more handsome. you'll always be my baby boy. Now hold still so I can get this chocolate off your check." Ma' I am not a baby anyway. I'm a big boy now. That thing." He jabs his finger into my extended stomach "Ow Casett be gentle." "No why should I that thing is ruining my life." "Our baby is not a thing honey, nor is he or she ruining your life." "Yes it is!" Standing up slightly shaking, my hand on my aching back I yell for my husband. "Matthew let's go our son is about to go to his school dance, get your butt down here now!"

Standing at 4'5 nearing thirty-nine pounds Casett is the perfect blend of Matthew and myself his blond hair hanging over his left eye. Streaked with several colors of the rainbow, he has his own unique style. Emerald eyes which sparkle when he laughs or dim when he's lying.

My legs protest standing this long but I won't sit down to rest not when Casett is being this good at staying still to let me take pictures. "There's my little man. lookin' sharp." My husband's voice calls from behind me. his hands moving swiftly yet softly over my shoulders, lips grazing my neck. "Better watch out Casett. I hear the fashion police are looking for someone to lead a lesson in style for this generation and your name is at the top." "Dad you are too lame. I'm eight not five anymore." "Oh excuse me." "No excuses dad just do better." I laugh hitting Matt's arm "Giving it back to you honey."

"Speaking of giving back." he leans over my shoulder pressing his lips into mine soft moans escape mine." dear god this feels nice." "You hurting again my love?" "Yes so bad." Where honey?" "Where am I not hurting?" "My back is so sore it feels like someone took a hot fire poker and branded me. My knees keep locking, my feet are swollen, head's pounding, my stomach is so tight, it feels like I have to fart." "Gross baby." "Gross? You want to carry this bundle of body metamorphosis. Oh dear god I have to pee again." "Better hurry up my angel Cass's date will be here soon."

"He's not my date daddy! I'm eight!"

"Sorry son, his friend will be here soon, I know you babe. You'll want pictures."

"Matt there is no hurrying dear. Not when your nine months pregnant."

"Shall I carry you?"

"Are you crazy? I'm nine months pregnant, I must weight at least 190 pounds. You'll break your back."

"Your beautiful my love."

"yuck will you two stop? Your grossing me out!"

Thankfully the doorbell rung saving me from answering Mr. Pint sized attitude, Matt went over to answer it "hey hey girlie!" "Oh my god you're adorable Sylvie! you got even bigger in the last two weeks!" My best friends Gabriela Dawson and Leslie Shay came inside our home with their two kids Shawson eight and Dawsey ten. Coming over to hug me I felt warmed by their embrace "Girl you carry like a dream, I still say boy Shay." "No way girl I'm telling you it's a girl." "Please your just wishing it's a girl because you wanted a girl so badly." "A lady can dream." "Better keep dreaming than cause at forty years old you ain't having no more." "No that's why I hooked up with a hot younger babe." Shay wrapped her arms over Gabby's chest pulling her back kissing her deeply.

"I'm so tired. I can't wait to lay down. Let's get a group photo." Matt's hand made small soothing circles around my back.

"Dawsey get over here and take a group picture with us."

"Uh mother why? what do I get out of it?"

" A roof over your head, hot food, clothes on your back, everything you've asked for."

"Oh you mean the basic needs the law say's parent's must provide for their kids?"

"Disrespect me again, I'm gonna bitch slap your ass with that damn switch than force your ass to make a public apology. See how cool you are among your friends then."

Shay grumbled grabbing at Dawsey's arm pulling him over "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the damn bed, damn ma didn't you give it to her last night? She's crabby." Gabby gasped laughing eyeing Shay who let out a deep breath. ""Sylvie pray it's a girl, we have enough male testosterone around here."

Standing next to Casett who's arm is wrapped around Shawson's shoulder the taller boy leaning over grinning, his blond hair is spiked. "Smile dork faces." "Enough pics already can we go?"

"Damn your extra today Casett what's crawling up your butt-hole?"

"I bet he's nervous honey."

"I am not dad! I just want to go!"

"Matt you staying with Sylvie she shouldn't be alone not this far along, Not when she's not feeling well."

"No daddy you promised me you would drop me off!" Pain hits me hard before I can answer anyone back. gripping the railing I let out a huge gasp. All three rush over towards me "Get a chair Shay!" "Got it Gabby." "Sweetie do you feel like your water broke?" Pain hits me again "Breathe out slow, deep.""No ow just hurts." "Okay let's get you upstairs, Gabby, Shay can you handle the drop-off?"

"Of Course sweetie." Gabby placed her hand on my stomach kissing it "Be have for your mommy, she's having a rough time. Your gonna love your mama she's one of the most beautiful, compassionate, funniest woman alive. She will treasure you and shower you with so much joy, and your daddy's pretty cool to,"

"Hey! thanks a lot Gabby!" Gabby kissed my check Matt take care of her or I will take care of you mister!"

"Daddy why aren't you going? You promised me! real men don't break their promise's!"

"No son real men keep their promises but they also step up and take care of their responsibilities, your mom is very pregnant with your baby brother or sister, it's my job as her husband and this little one's father to be here for them, because she can go into labor at any minute. if she's alone she could be in trouble."

"Who cares! get rid of the stupid creature! It's ruining our lives, it's made mommy fat and lazy!"

"Hey!" Tears well up in my eyes escaping before I can stop them my chest squeezes in short painful gasps, damn emotions. Matt rises to pull me into an embrace rubbing my back. "I love you sweetheart, don't cry baby, he's pissed and confused. He loves you and he'll love this baby, he just needs time. I'll take him to a game this weekend, have some male bonding time."

"Matt take care of Sylvie we got the kids, I'll try to talk to him tonight."

"Thanks Shay. Do me a favor and grab coffee on the way home. I'd kill for a coffee right now. Literally."


	19. Chapter 19 Hiss

**Chapter**: **Did you just hiss at me?"**

**P O V: Sylvie Brett**

"You know I love you Sylvie" "you're always gorgeous to me. When you're pregnant though there's a special glow a certain sexiness knowing you're carrying my child"

"Yes sweetie but don't you dare stop massaging my feet, they feel like every blood vessel is about to spilt open." "I'm sorry Sylvie." his lips press against mine. Leaning back I close my eyes parting my lips open to allow him sweet divine access our lips move in sync.

Gently one hand pushes my hair back. "I can't possibly know what you're going through or how you're feeling." "close your eyes hun, I turned the air on. I know you're sweating."

"It's only May Matt. I know you must be freezing, Chicago doesn't even get warm until mid July."

"It doesn't matter honey only, only you do. You're the one carrying our child. Do you want something to eat?"

"No babe thank you. I'm nauseous tired and sore."

"Ow" pain hit me hard again Matt quickly takes my hand. "squeeze it sweetie. I'm here for you. Just breathe slow my love. In, than out just like we learned in class."

"What names did you decide on Matt?"

"For girls I was thinking Candice or Jamie, Siobhan or Grace?"

"Ow shit."

Just a suggestion honey it's okay we can choose whatever names you want." Matt's voice became panicked at the thought I didn't like his suggestions. Quite cute really at any other time.

"Ow shit Matt help me to sit up." "oh.." my hand rests on my stomach as he helps me. Sweat beads form over my forehead "close those gorgeous eyes sweetie. I'll wipe you down."

"Sound so romantic." My sarcasm drips off my tongue even though it feels amazing to have his strong, steady hands wiping my sweat covered forehead, face and chest free of the stickiness with a cold compress. "Thank you Matt it's the little gestures that mean the world to me."

"Sweetheart you're welcome."

"Oh dear God the pains getting worse!"

"Do we need to call nine-one-one Brett?"

"No not yet my water hasn't broken just my damn back!"

"Want a water massage?"

"Sounds awesome. First I have to pee. Again."

Matt carefully helps me out of our bed his hand pressed gently across my back gental strokes of his lips press across my neck. "sorry I'm so slow. Oh de-ar God!" Pain stops me from walking any further. Pressure so intense against my bladder that it felt like my organs are being ripped out. "honey what's wrong?" Oh dear God Matt, I don't think I'll make it." "yes you will babe let me be your legs and your strength." "I can't Matt." you can honey we got this straighten up, breathe out slow." I tried to do what he said as pain ripped through to my entire body.

"Breathe out sweetie in on one two and three and now out on three 1..2.. 3 do it with me my love." "Doing it together is what got me in this state of trying to not push a watermelon outside today." His laughter rung in my ears. "Oh god Matt I think I just peed!" all I felt was a gush of warm wet liquid flow out from between my legs.

"Sylvie relax your water just broke. You got time. we need to get you into a bath water is supposed to help to stimulate the labor process." "Should I call 911?" I can barely talk the pain was coming worse through gritted teeth, I told him no as I checked my phone, the app that kept track of my contractions read 5:40. "Not yet, we have time." "Go relieve yourself I'll get the water started." "Easier said then done I need help can you grab my panties?" Leaning in to kiss me his lips pressed against mine break into a smile. "Removing your panties is what got us to this current situation." "Cute Matthew, real cute " hissing at him I swat at him attempting to take off my clothes so I can pee comfortably. "seriously I have to pee hurry up!" "Wait did you just hiss at me?"

"No babe maybe it was the cat " Matt reached between my legs pulling off the soaked Panties." Leaning over we kissed "Help me with my bra and shirt to." His grin spread miles wide as he took me into his arms, held me and kissed me with so much passion it should be illegal."

"How do you feel baby? Matt's hands massaged my back and shoulders. "Better" Both of us are now sitting in a tub of cold water me in between his legs his hands now my belly. "Slow deep breaths leaning back against him. I felt his chest Pressed into my back his hands keeping slow gentle strokes over my belly. "It's very connecting. I mean our baby is immersed in a sec of water inside of me now we're surrounded by water."

"Wait did you just hiss at me Matt?" Shaking his head he laughed kissing my nose. "Even paranoid you are simply adorable." "Yes I did hiss at you, I just wanted you to know I still find you super sexy." His fingers tickle my bare belly. Making me laugh. "There's no greater joy than two people in love sharing the beauty of pregnancy."

"Ow Matt! Their getting stronger! "

"Just keep breathing."

"I'm trying Matt, oh dear God. Have you gotten any texts from Shay or Gabby? Did they make it to the dance? I hope Casett has fun. I'm so worried. He's never acted that entitled or spoiled before. Ow."

"Don't worry about him right now. He's angry, confused and hurt not entitled or spoiled. Some kids just need a little extra reassuring that just because we have a new baby, doesn't mean will love them any less. It's my fault we've been so busy with work, preparations for this little one. I never did talk to him to explain to him what's going on."

"This isn't on you babe. We're both his parents, I should've spent more time with him. We've never been the type of parents to spoil him with material things, but he's also never had to share either."

"Ow," Matt took my hand squeezing it according to the app the contractions aren't any worse yet they feel like they are increasing. His kisses trailed down my neck, over my chest, breasts. "We need to walk sweetie." "I'll text Gabby again have her swing back around to pick us up." "Thank you." Matt helped me out of the tub wrapping a towel around my body. "Dance with me sweetheart." "Dance with you? Here? Now? Are you crazy? I'm naked in labor!" "So we've danced naked before in fact the naked dance is what got us into this current situation."

Laughing I take his hands moving them to my bare butt. Pulling him closer so every body part is pressed firmly against each other. "Trust me close your eyes feel our baby's heartbeat. Use it as rhythm."

His lips dance with mine as we move in Sync being with him is almost out of wordily. Our breathing is shallow using my stethoscope pressing it against my stomach hearing our child's heartbeat. We use the rhythm to help us dance.

"Listen to how strong our little one he is going to be a rock star we should we think our names how about Axel or Sabbath?"

"No I'm not naming my kid anything that makes me think of drugs or jail."

"What about Joplin or Jett, no wait Stevie Love."

"Now you're being silly."

"Want to trade Matthew? You can push this beast out."

"You're gorgeous honey."

Quick pressure of his lips against mine "How about Veridia?"

"I like it for a girl."

"You better agree to whatever I'm saying Mr. Or you're never getting laid again!"

"You're the most gorgeous, sweetest woman ever."

"Better dear ow."

"I hate to see you on pain honey, why don't you just try to relax?" My already frazzled nerves completely sizzled out. Glaring at him I feel my lips twist up, my breath come out in a slow, long hiss. "Don't you think I would if I could? News flash Matthew labor is painful! Next time wear a condom! Than maybe I wouldn't of gotten pregnant again!"

"Did you just hiss at me again?" Matt jumped back looking scared. "I'll call 911 now, and Gabby Again and Again I'll keep going to I get a hold of her or Shay. They may be better to deal with uh…this."

"This? So now I am a this to you? Ow! Get out! And yes I am hissing at you!"


	20. Chapter 20 Crumbs

**Chapter: You're getting comes all over my bed **

**Point of view: Sylvie Brett**

The pain is so intense my knees buckle. I barely make it to the bed pulling the covers over my body. Squinting back tears as I grip the blankets. The pain isn't letting up. "Ow shit. Oh God. Matt oh my Lord. Matt you'll have to check me out."

Matt's panicked face darts around he's sweating panting . "Remind me to get why put myself through this pain?" "Because of the end of this journey baby we have a beautiful healthy child." "Yeah great and in eight years this child will grow up to hate me just like our current child does."

"Cass doesn't hate you honey, he's just a kid "

"Kids can hate, he called me fat and lazy he knew those words would hurt me."

"I'll talk to him, don't think of him right now. Focus on bringing this sweet one into this world healthy, strong."

"Once he meets his new baby brother or sister he'll apologize. He will love this baby just as much as we will."

"Okay sweetie you're almost dilated it's time to start pushing."

"Where is the Ambo? Where's Gabby and Shay?"

"I don't know I called awhile ago."

"Call again!"

"Matt I can't push anymore, shove this kid back inside we're done!"

"Don't laugh at me mista."

He massages my shoulders counting with me "three two one push." My scream echo off the walls. My body feels like an inferno. "I'll be right back." "No don't! don't you dare leave me ow."

My head slams back "where is the cold compress?" "You said not to leave!" "Since when do you listen? oh my god cold compress now!" "okay sweetie try to relax." "I have a goddamn bowling ball ripping my vagina open where's the Ambo? Has Gabby answered ow! God get it out now please." "3 2 1 in hold it in now out 3 2 1."

I feel his grip loosen. "Matt no don't leave me!" minutes later I felt cold wetness on my forehead my eyes close as a I feel him squeeze my hand. "Squeeze it like a care bear." "So tired Matt. So tired so sore." "Sit up sweetie I'll massage you."

"Hurts Matt back is too strained " "Drink Sylvie." He held a water bottle to my lips . Gabby where are you? I need my best friend by my side I try to settle myself. Pressing 911 on my cell. "911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm in labor I need a damn ambulance! I'm off duty paramedic I called 2 hours ago where is it damn thing ow!"

"I apologize ma'am will having some difficulties will get to you as fast as we can there's a pile up on the interstate all ambulances are backed up."

I hung up "Matt I have a really bad feeling about this Matt!" looking around I find him munching on Oreo's as he flips through the TV channels "Are you kidding me?" "What I'm hungry." he shrugs. "I'm in labor I can't eat and your getting crumbs all of my bed. "The bed I'll probably be having your damn baby in oh my god." "Jesus Brett Don't be so dramatic."

Intense pain hits me so hard I feel like I'm practically dying. "Matt I'm scared." he dropped his cookies " Matthew your getting crumbs all over my bed are you trying to give me an infection?" "Jesus Sylvie chill out I'm sorry. Just breathe" " Matthew I can't!" "You have breath to say you can't. So if you have breath to say you can't breathe than you can breathe." "Jesus me one more damn time, you better start praying for resurrection, cause I'm going to send you to meet your damn maker!"

His left had stayed holding mine while his right swiped my face cleaned. "God I'm so nauseated. I feel like I'm going to vomit." he helps to hold the back of my neck and the bag while I vomited.

"Lean back breathe slow, you're not drinking enough you're going to get dehydrated." I can't stop crying Matt simply wipes my eyes kissing my cheeks. "I'm afraid to change positions." We're in this together Brett, breathe slow keep your eyes locked on mine. Trust in me believe in me. I believe in you, God trusts you to be his child's mother, and me his earthly father. He believes you can do this. He wouldn't give us this precious gift if he didn't believe."

"I called Stella, I called Chief, Gabby, I can't get a hold of anyone."

"Try Ava, or Natalie."

Scooping up his phone his fingers shake as he dials numbers. "Ava!" he nearly shouts dropping the phone, "Ava we need help, Sylvie's in labor, we can't get an ambo, I have no idea what I am doing!"

"What do you mean you can't come! She's giving birth I can't do this. Send Natalie, please send anyone Will, Ethan! I know there's a pile up on the interstate, I have a pile up here to! My wife's bleeding non stop, she's in pain, she has no drugs, it's been nearly four hours.!"

"Walk me through…Ava!" ah!"

He throws the phone against the wall as another contraction hits me so hard I scream nearly causing my lungs to give out. My phone starts to go off, seeing Natalie's number pop up. I grit my teeth tears pouring down. Trying to take slow deep breaths I press answer "Nat…I…ow…oh…Lord…almighty help me "

"Sweetie I'm here, put me on speaker." My fingers shake as I do as she asks. "Matt can you hear me?" "Yes Natalie." "Good listen to me clearly and carefully." "I am." "Wash your hands Matthew Casey!" "Yes Doc." He scurries to the bathroom as Natalie calls out "Grab four clean towels you'll need to wipe the baby down, and keep it warm when it arrives. First though I want you to sanitize Brett's vagina." "Now grab some blankets or plastic to put under Sylvie." "Now check her vagina can you see anything?"

"Natalie I can see the baby." "Matt can you see the feet or the head?" "head, thank God." "How far is the head inside her yet?" "It's still pretty far." "Okay Brett do not push until you feel the urge so strongly you can't resist, if you push too soon, you can tear your delicate tissue. Understand sweetheart?" of course I know this I'm a paramedic, I remain quite till I can answer without snapping. "Yes Natalie, I know." "Of course you do duh you're a paramedic, sorry but I just want to remind you. Labor is scary anywhere at home with no medical support sometimes people panic. I am not patronizing you." "I know thank you Natalie."

"Brett when you're starting to feel too much pressure, try panting it can help, since this keeps you from holding your breath and adding to the internal pressure. If your baby starts to arrive despite this Brett, try ease him or her out gently by pushing each time you feel the urge."

"Matt once your baby's head becomes visible, gently press your hands against her perineum the area between her vagina and anus to keep the head from popping out too fast. Do not pull; just guide the baby out gradually."

Gripping the sheets I scream his hands hurt as he puts pressure on my perineum. "I'm sorry sweetie, so very sorry. I love you." "You're never touching me again! You better get to be a master at masturbation after this, cause you ain't never getting any of this ever again!" I point my finger downwards. "Matt focus can you see any movement?" "Yes Natalie, the heads further along." "Ah!" I scream as I push closing my eyes, what would Gabby say? I need my best friend by my side as much as I love Matt, some things a woman needs her bestie for. I try to focus on hearing Gabby's voice. I can't. The sudden breeze that comes slamming in through our window makes me chilled, a whisper so faint I almost miss it tickles my ear. I actually laugh slightly hearing Gabby's voice as clear as if she's standing by me. "You got this girl, you have come so far since coming from Indiana, you're a little bit sweet, a little street, you are a fighter, this little baby is going to get the best of both worlds, now you need to focus sweetness and bring out that fighter, because right now you need to deliver a healthy baby. I love you, I'll always be here in your heart. No matter the distance of our bodies, focus, breathe, and push!" "Ah!"

"Natalie the heads out! Keep pushing Sylvie!" "Ah!" "I can't…I..Ah!"

The sensations of tingling, stretching, burning tear at my vagina, as a wet slippery mess exits my lower half. Closing my eyes I collapse back "I can't Natalie, I am so exhausted, I'm in so much damn pain."

"You can do this sweetie." Matt blows me a kiss as I hear Natalie "Push as if your having the world's biggest B.M don't worry if you pee or even poop a little, just focus on pushing safely."

"Are you sitting up?" "Yes," "Okay tuck your chin to your chest it'll help you focus on the pushes, trust your instincts." "Oh God!"

"Once the head is out, gently push it slightly downward while pushing with the next urge. This should deliver the shoulders; the rest of the body should come easily after that."

"I got the baby!" Matt's voice is jubilant as he holds up our baby a wiggling crying bloody mess. Tears keep falling down my face. "Natalie the cord's around the baby's neck!" his voice becomes frightened. She remains calm, steady.

"Hook a finger under it and slowly loosen it enough to ease it over his head." "I did it Nat! Thank you!" "Matt your welcome now the most important part." "Wait what there's more?" "Yes check the baby did you have a boy or a girl?" we both laugh as I fall back wiped. "A girl we have a beautiful baby girl!" my vision is swimming I can barely see beyond my own stomach. The sudden flying of our bedroom door, a breathless red faced Stella almost make me pass out from fright, relief and deliriousness.

"Holy shit you did it girl! 61 is on it's way I got a hold of Foster."

Closing my eyes I feel everything overcome me as Stella takes me in her arms leaning down to kiss my checks. Wipe my tears I hear Matt coming closer. "Lay the baby on Sylvie's chest, let baby girl feel her Mama's heartbeat." Stella takes my weakened hand wrapping it around my baby's hand. "So small" I whisper weakly "Small but mighty. Just like Mama." "Matt doorbell go get it while I check Mama and Baby girl over." "Yes Stella."

"Perfect damn baby I don't know how you did it." "You never know what you can do till you're faced with challenges." "So true. Hey Emily .. Stella's voice changes worrying me she stops mid sentence opening my eyes I see Officer Kim Burgess walking in. Her eyes look solemn I know that look it's one all of us professionals wear. The look that says I have bad news, I'd rather be doing anything, anywhere else than this.

Rocking my baby I take in how small but perfect she is. How she smells. Not great I mean she did just come out of my body, yet in her own way sweet. How she feels bare skin against bare skin. I count each, every one of her toes, fingers. "Congratulations Matt, Brett. Her voice catching "Have you called for an Ambo?" "Yes Kim why are you here?" "Sylvie I am so sorry, Your Gabby's legal contact person in the event something happens to her and Shay aren't you?" "Yes ever since her mom moved to Puerto Rico and her dad is M.I.A, Antonio's still in New York. Why? What happened?" My body freezes, my throat tightens.

"There was an accident on the interstate Gabby and Shay's car was hit head on, They didn't make it, neither did Dawsey. Casett and Shawson are both in critical condition. We need to get you both to Med stat. We can't wait for Foster, I'll drive you."

Someone screams I can't tell if Stella or Myself. My thoughts go to my son how scared he must be, how hurt is he? Did he see the car coming? How can God be this cruel to bless us with this beautiful baby girl. Only to take the lives of my two best friends, their son and to possibly take our son? I know that for every baby born a new soul is called home. Did it have to be the people I love most though? "I'm here honey, we're get through this together." Matt holds me close as I shake "Pray with me Matt, Stella, Kim please."

" The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing.  
He makes me lie down in green pastures,  
he leads me beside quiet waters,  
he refreshes my soul.  
He guides me along the right paths  
for his name's sake.  
Even though I walk  
through the darkest valley,[a]  
I will fear no evil,  
for you are with me;  
your rod and your staff,  
they comfort me.

You prepare a table before me  
in the presence of my enemies.  
You anoint my head with oil;  
my cup overflows.  
Surely your goodness and love will follow me  
all the days of my life,  
and I will dwell in the house of the Lord  
forever.


	21. Chapter 21 Save You No Regrets

**Chapter: ****Save you. No Regrets**

**P O V:Matt Casey**

"Matt sweetie what are you doing?" My girlfriend Sylvie Brett stands in Front of me looking confused. Nerves are shooting through my whole body. The million and one ways of how wrong this could go are racing through my head. We're both in the common room at Firehouse 51. "I can't breathe Sylvie." I watch her face fill with concern as her hands run across my face. "Your heart is racing baby, are you sick? Coming down with something? How long have you felt this way? Do you have a fever? How can I help you?"

Smiling I pull her close "Marry me Sylvie. I love you with all my heart, soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise right here now and for always to love you, protect you, save you, treasure you and stand besides you. No regrets." Her mouth hangs open as I kneel in front of her taking her slender hand inside my palm. Hers shake as I hold a ring out to her. "Omg Matt! No way! This is beautiful!" I guess it's true diamonds really are a girls best friend. These two cuts are of a pear cut and heart shaped twenty four carats sitting encrusted in a ring of gorgeous alexandrite and sapphire stones. The whole house is standing in awe as I await her response. My heart can only pound harder, sweat beads form as she gasps twirling the ring in her hands. Her eyes in shock, confusion but I think I see delight dancing inside her beautiful cyan ovals. "Yes Matt! hell yes!"

The room is suddenly filled with screams of pleasure, hoots, howling. Instantly I am on my feet scooping her delicate waist up spinning her around kissing her tenderly. She's light as a feather still I kiss her tenderly loving her sweet cinnamon, sugary lips. "oh my god honey put me down before I puke."

Laughing I lower her to the couch which Mouch has only vacated to go grab food. Her back sinks into it as I climb on top, her scent of sinful lustful peach is simply arousing. "so lucky we have a whole house watching us, because if we were along, damn baby your clothes would be ripped off, and I wouldn't stop till we were both pleased." Her soft giggles fill my ear as my hands roam over her body.

"Thank you for making me so happy Matt, I don't deserve you." "Wrong baby. I don't know what I did to deserve you, my angel." Pressing my lips into hers harder. I feel hers quiver she's trying to resist embarrassed but I won't quit, I need to taste her, moving my hands pulling her to my body feeling her sexy strong abs sliding against my own flat toned stomach. My hands cup the small of her back. "damn vanilla cupcakes honey, your making me hungry." her mouth tastes so divine, I can't get enough.

"Sylvie, Gabby, Shay and Foster. I need you in my office now, Matt, Severide follow them." Chief Boden's voice calls out startling both of us apart at rapid speed straighten our uniforms.

"Here babe let me help you." her fingers easily fix my shirt tucking it into my pants, even the lightest touch of her fingers sends my whole lower region into a standing at attention slaute "Babe whatever this is, will both need some release meet me in my chambers." Her small gasp is aubile only to me warm breath hits my check. "Damn baby you already have me wet in anticipating." "Now!" Chief barks out sending her body rigid taking her hand we hurry to get to our Chief's office.

The rest of the crew is already there "First off." Boden closes his door turning to us. "Congrats Captain Casey and Brett." both of us turn a few shades of red "thank you chief so much, I have a feeling this isn't why we were all called in." helping Sylvie to a seat, she slides onto my lap which is when I notice we have company. Across the room sitting are Hank Voight, Hailey Upton and Kim Burgess. I watch as Gabby moves closer to Sylvie wrapping her arm over shoulders whispering "You know we're having a double wedding just as soon as Shay gets off her lazy ass and proposes to me." "Me? "Why do I have to be the one to propose? don't you ever think that I would want to be romanced every once in awhile Dawson?" Groaning Dawson slaps Shay's ass "Sorry babe, my bad, yes you are right you deserve to be wined, dined and as long as I..." she stops remembering where she is smiling as she steals a kiss from Shay, blushing turning back to Chief.

"What's going on chief?" he motions to Voight "I'll let Sargent Voight explain." he stands up "Dawson, Shay do you remember a patient that you treated three months ago by the name of Abby Manson?" Both nod I hear Shay's breath suck in. Her color drains as Dawson wraps her arm around Shay's waist.

My eyes lock with Shay's immediately seeing the horror and pain/ fear flashing inside of them. "Wait was that the idiot who injected you Shay?" "Yea that's the bitch." Dawson answers earning a deep piercing look from Chief.

"Ladies I am sorry to have to ask you to do this, but it appears that Mrs. Manson has been injecting paramedics with syringes filled with blood."

"Blood from what? Who?" "Hers Dawson, she was diagnosed with HIV two years ago she's apparently very angry, her ex boyfriend was a paramedic who got it by having a sexual realtionship with his Ambo partner who was positive and didn't know it so she's taken to getting revenge against all paramedics." "We need to catch her in the act to make this case." "So what exattly are you asking my paramedics do?" "Same as we did with Lair, they simply go in for a wellness check, Burgess and Upton slip inside to search her files, I'm going to ask you to wear a wire, try to engage her into answering questions."

"I don't feel so good." Shay's voice shakes as we all rush to her moments after her legs give out, she collaspes. "Get her to the couch, Brett check her vitals, someone get the jump kit." Gabby slaps her checks "Shay sweetie answer me, honey. I need you to wake up." Gabby shakes her head "She's out cold." "Brett how's her pulse?" "Strong, steady; she's probarly out from shock."

My blood boils he wants to send my ex wife, my current fiancee with their partners inside on a cop finding mission which could endnager them all. No frigging way. I'm just about to voice my thoughts on this subject when Sylvie turns to Chief. "I'm in, no one gets away with endangering my friends."

"I'm in to Chief no way will my partner go in by herself." Foster slaps Brett's butt. "Count Shay and I in as well Chief." I have to bite my lips to keep from spitting out my reply. Severide however has no problems with voicing his views. "Are you crazy? This bitch could kill you! No way!" He's holding Shay's hand which is limp inside his palms. "Let Casey and I go in, will get this nut job." I must of looked at him because he shrugs "It's you and me buddy or send our ladies in." "Fine I agree with Braveheart over here." "That's great Casey but you two aren't Paramedics, it has to be the ladies."

Gabby growls back towards us "I don't remember asking either of you for your opinion." "It's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion Gabby, casue I'm telling you that your crazy and there's no way you are doing this!" "Severide i'm telling you, that you don't control what I do or when I do it, I have my own mind, my own vaules, and I will do whatever I have to to protect the ones I love. Even if it means going along with this insane plan."

"I don't like this Chief." "Neither do I Casey, what I really don't like is somebody out there thinking they can attack Paramedics, she attacked one of ours, she made a deadly mistake that day because I won't allow her to get away with that. I know non of you want her to either, as afraid as we all are, sometimes it's the fear that make us remember our purpose, find our drive,"

Standing with Slyvie on the appartaus floor I take her into my arms. "Becareful Sylvie, I can't take losing you." "Babe you won't we know what we're up against now. Will have each other's backs." rising on her feet we share a delcious savary kiss.

Sitting inside the van I can't relax which I know is not making Voight or Antonio happy. I can feel my heart beating so hard it's making it hard to breathe, Severide and Chief are both sitting there looking pained. We can hear and see the ladies on the monitors. The drama starts as soon as they enter the woman is pacing, looking pale, her eyes slinted. "You bitches think you can come in here and tell me what to do, aw hell nah, I call the shots here."

"Ma'am we're just here for a wellness check."

"Now you all care! Screw you, all of you are liars! You all stick together." I bet you all knew! I bet your all laughing about what a fool I was! Screw you, I'll show you what living with HIV is really like, I already got one of you fools, tell me darlin' has it started yet?"

She turns to Shay who's pale shaking trying to hold the blood pressure cuff. "The sore throats, fevers, headache patchy red rashes."

"Move now." Voight see's the syringe in her hands before we do. In that instant though I see her plunge it towards Gabby, I watch as Sylvie pushes her out of the way. My feet take off before my mind can even fully circle back around to what is happening.

"CPD! Put the needle down!" Burgess and Upton are already racing out as we race inside the house. Shots ring out as Burgess calls into her radio. "Shots fired at police, send backup 1231 Micghian Ave." dropping to my kness I can see Slyive is held at gunpoint Gabby is holding her trapped behind her pinned against the couch.

A needle is jammed into Slyvie's arm, I can see the pain and fear radiating in her eyes. Two older kids are firing at Kim and Hailey, I can't get anywhere near them, Shay and Foster are both paralzyed behind the couch. No one sees me sneaking behind the hallway. "Don't move or I swear I will shoot every one of these paramedics! I'll kill these lying dogs faser than the HIV I just injected to blond bitch over here."

"Drop the weapon or I drop you!" Burgess growls out circling her as Upton takes the other side, both surronding her. Antonio and Voight are closing in as well. No one see's me slip inside behind the couch with Severide on my heals. Tapping Shay and Foster on the shoulders silently they follow Severide out crawling on their knees. My attempt is trickery because I'm facing her. She see's me in the last spilt second firing as I throw myself on top of Slyvie and Gabby as multiple shots rings out.

"Matt." Her voice is filled with fear as pain assualts my back. "I'll save you everytime, I'll protect you, no. Regrets. I love you till death due us part."

A/N: In need of new phrases or words from list one or two please feel free to p.m. me or leave a review follow me on Twitter at mileycfan4eva. Thanks for the reviews, love.


	22. Chapter 22 Will you still love Me?

**Chapter: Will you still love me?**

**P O V: Sylvie Brett**

**A/N What if Harrison had been more like Stella's ex when he came to town? In this version Gabby and Matt never dated, instead Gabby started dating Shay after the explosion which nearly took her life. In need of words or phrases to update more chapters. Let me know if this would be good for a full fic.]**

"Okay who's my partner when the next call comes?" Slipping out of my sweat soaked uniform I turn to my coworkers Gabby Dawson and Leslie Shay both passed out on their cots. "I will Sylvie." Gabby yawns as she answers me. "I'll be joining truck soon so I'll grab any chance to ride Ambo with you both." "Yay Dawson and Brett together again." slapping hands with her I giggle. "Ew bitch your grosser than a damn Sumo wrestler." "hey!" I turn to them watching them laugh at me. "So what's your ship name? Brawsey? Dawsett?"

"How about bitch lay off my girlfriend or I lay your ass out?" Shay's teasing I think unsure though

I back up. "Uh sounds great Shay, gonna shower now." rushing out my eyes don't leave Shay who remains laying down on the bunk. "Whoa Brett." too late I crash right into Matt's chest. His hands steady me while his eyes take in my half naked body. "Going somewhere in a hurry?" "Oh yeah uh...showers...last call.. seventeen floors, no elevator, A/C broken in the apartment complex building….we had to walk both ways...woman weighed almost two hundred pounds. July heat..." "sounds rough."

"It was Matt really rough. Every muscle hurts so bad." "On the bright side Sylvie look at the biceps you'll be building up." his hands squeeze my glistening biceps I can feel the color creep into my face. "is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" My body feels like an inferno is blasting over it. "No just you Brett, all you." Realization hits me at my word choices "Yeah...that's sweet.. I'm not. I wish…." his fingers trail over my check bones brushing till he's under my bangs pushing them off my face, "Never undermined your own self worth Brett. You are incredible.

His words leave me speechless I've never had a high opinion of myself before. Growing up as the only girl with so many brothers. I learned early on between farm work and brothers pretty, sweet and rough don't mix well together. "Um thanks I should go shower...yeah I'm gonna go do that."

"Stupid. Stupid. Just plain stupid Brett. Uh how could I be so stupid?" Even with the coldest water cascading down my body right now I feel so hot. My shame is making me feverish. Why didn't I just scream I want to jump you Matt? How stupid can I make myself look in front of him?

"Brett!" Dawson yells startling me badly causing me to almost slip as I race to the edge of the stall. "Let's go we have a call!" I never even heard the PA system go off. "Shit. Shit, Shit." Can this day get any worse? I've never dried off so fast or changed so fast in my life. "Sorry Brett I would've just grabbed Shay but she has a migraine and took one of her pills, so she's knocked out for a while."

"What's the call?" I turn the radio up as she tears out of the station behind truck 81. "Accident at the water park." "Uh kids the worst victims." "Copy that Brett." I catch her looking at me "What?" "You like Casey don't you?" "What? No way!" turning to look at her I feel my mouth hang open "It's not! What no way! I don't I swear I … couldn't. Could I? It wouldn't work. He's our superior. He would never like me back anyway!"

"Never say never Amiga." "He'd way out of my league. Isn't he?" her laughter only made me blush harder. Why was my disbelieving so amusing to her? "Why would you say that Brett? Personally I think you two would be adorable together. Your both similar like two cookies one sugar and the other cinnamon together your delicious."

"Hey Sylvie?" I'm barely out of the Ambo when Matt comes out Chief, Cruz and Herrman are already asking for whoever called 911. "Want to grab drinks after shift? My treat." "sure sounds amazing. Thanks." I can barely believe that he just asked me out. I have no time to squeal or celebrate in any way before we hear a child's scream. All of us race towards the heart stopping sound. Just around the corner we see Detective Erin Lindsay with her gun raised towards. "Harrison!" I scream out seeing his demonic grin as he laughs. "I see you fell for my little prank call 51. Perfect you brought me my treasure, put your gun down detective or I kill this little brat. All I want is Sylvie Brett, will be on our way. Come with me Sylvie, your not cut out for this life. You belong at home on the farm raising our kids, attending to the fields."

"Harrison I made my choice I asked you to respect it, respect me." "Well I can't your too naive for your own good. This city will break you." Gabby shoves me back "No the only breaking going on here will be your balls if you don't put that damn gun down, let that boy go unharmed and leave Sylvie alone."

"Stay out of this Dawson this is between me and my fiancé." "Ex Harrison I gave you back the ring. We're done." "You and I are far from done Sylvie. There's still the matter of my car which you stole. I can have you arrested."

"So do it Harrison just let that kid go he's innocent."

"Be a man Harrison she choose her own life get over it. She's not in love with you." Matt's voice growls as he steps closer to Harrison. "Be a man is that what you said? How's this for a man?" We scream as he shoves the boy into Gabby firing his gun, I never even feel the bullet pierce my skin. I only know it does because I hear the screams as my vision is filled with blood. Bright red fast flowing blood. My knees give out as Matt's arms catch me.

"Sylvie! Sylvie! Stay with us." Matt's voice is laced in fear as his hands caress my paling skin. "Please fight Sylvie. I can't lose you too. I think I might be in love with you."

Matt's perfect face twisted in agony is my last vision, his lips warm me as they press against mine coldness descends over my body. I wondered if he would still love me if we met in Heaven years from now.


	23. Chapter 23 Are you sure

**Chapter: Are You Sure this is the decision you want to make?**

**P O V: Sylvie Brett**

"Brett." I know someone is calling my name I just can't answer whoever it is. "Sylvie honey it's Kyle. I'm here." Pain racks my whole body which feels like it's been hit by a damn semi truck. Who is Kyle again? I am so fuzzy I should know him shouldn't I? "Sylvie I need you to rest. When you wake we have much to discuss." Why do I suddenly wish I could sleep forever?

"Sylvie wake up. I'm here. It's Matt. I don't know if you can hear me?" This voice sounds so much warmer inviting. "Uh." I can't form full sentences why? What's wrong with me? "ow...oh.." "Sylvie calm down honey. Where are you hurting? How bad? I'll get Dr. Manning." All I can do is cry out I feel my hand drift down towards my stomach. "Don't leave me Matt. Please." I feel myself clutch his hand "I'm here honey. Always."

Honey I like the sound of the pet name coming from his lips. "I know this is scary babe, your not blind Sylvie let me start by saying that. You have bandages over your eyes. It's too protect you from the lights hurting your eyes." "W..h-a-t?" "Shh don' try to talk. Brett. I promise I will explain everything as soon as it is safe."

I'm not sure how much time has passed before the bandages are removed. "Take your time Sylvie, don't rush opening your eyes. Let yourself adjust. It'll take time. You've been through a lot." Another voice chimed in making my body tense "Matt's right take your time focus on getting stronger as soon as you are able we will have you transferred closer to Anderson. I have our house all set up, I started my new job down there. It's beautiful God's country, our house sets on 50 archers of land. We have plenty of room to raise horses, grow our own harvest. Everything you use to tell me you loved growing up. Wait till you meet our adorable dog, I bought him yesterday he's just a pup, all wiggles and kisses. I'm waiting on you to name him."

He leans down to kiss me "I miss you already but Chief Boden and all of 51 are here to take care of you till I can come back this weekend." I feel numb confused why am I so confused? What is he talking about recovering, transferring? His hands caress my check but I feel nothing "I know this is scary being in an explosion it's why woman aren't meant for this business. Soon it'll be all behind you babe. You'll be doin' god's work standing by my side like a dutiful pastor's wife, raising our kids, doin' the housework." I turn away trying to drown him out what explosion is he talking about?

"Media!" Media! Can anyone from 51 hear me?" I can't breathe, all around me smoke and flames fill my blurry vision. There's something heavy on my chest, I can't move. I'm completely pinned I can hear voices, I can hear the squeal of SCBA'S going off. Fear is overcoming me. A firefighter never let's themselves get low on oxygen without it death is certain within minutes. If someone's is going off it means the worst has happened. It means someone isn't coming home tonight. Who's down? Is anyone from 51 okay? I can't identify who's calling out into the radio. Where is mine? I can't find it. I'm so dizzy, I feel so helpless, scared. I don't want to die. Where's Foster? She was by me minutes before. Where's Chief? I can feel my breath getting shorter, they say your life flashes before you as you die. My life didn't flash just my last two days. Matt's smile as he stands next to me at Molly's, he had something he wanted to ask me, I could see it, than Kyle came in, Matt backed off. Why? I didn't want him to.

The next morning today, he had been ready to come towards me when Kyle showed up again. His timing really sucked, all I can think about now is why? Why did I say yes to Kyle? When it's Matt I had been wanting to ask me out. I can't even answer myself before the next explosion hits silencing all questions.

"Feel better?" I can't answer Matt as he helps me back to bed so instead I squeeze his hand. I can't get my breath yet the memory had resurfaced in my dreams leaving me breathless, scared, shaking. I'm too weak to say much except "Thank you." "thirsty Sylvie? Anytime you need help I am here." I nod as he hands me the water helping me to hold it. I manage a few sips before exhaustion causes me to lose my grip. He places the cup back on the counter taking my hand. "I'll n..e..v-e-r—kn-o-ck water a-g-a-i-n." his smile warms me. He brushes back my hair as I close my eyes my heart is pounding like a jackhammer. Who didn't make it home? My mind goes over to all our team members. "Don't Sylvie. You need to focus on recovering. There will be time later to mourn, to reflect. Right now you need to rest. You've been hurt badly. You need to focus on yourself."

He's trying to help me but his words only confirm my worst fear. Someone I love isn't here anymore. I know he's scared telling me will worsen me, maybe he's right. Maybe for now I need to focus on myself. I can't unseen the things I saw they live in my memory, in my dreams they haunt me. The smell nothing ever gets rid of that god awful smell of burnt human flesh. I feel nausea now.

"I'm giving you some Morphine Sylvie. Your heart rate's all over the place we need to stabilize you or you'll be back in ICU." I don't have the strength to argue with Dr. Manning. So I simply nod.

"_For as long as I can remember you were here_

_All the memories and the promises we share_

_For you and I both know it doesn't always go as planned."_

I can hear a short beautiful deep voice singing, the gentle strumming of a guitar. It all leads me back to the days of my youth running through corn fields barefoot, chasing fireflies, roasting marshmallows over the fire-pit as my uncle plays his guitar my aunt the banjo's. All of us kids dancing in the mud singing, clapping spraying each other with the hoses. Ridin' out ATV's down to the lake as teens where we fished' made out by the campfire, got drunk. Cooked our own dinner and felt so grownup.

My daddy dancing with me under the moonlight of stars he would always say "Close your eyes baby doll." Than he'd spin me so fast I couldn't keep my balance when I'd open my eyes he would be gone. All I would see is endless fields. "Use your constellations baby doll where ever you are in the world, find your North Star, the brilliant light will always lead you home."

"_I know the valley's always darkest in the shadow_

_But I know you're going to be there up ahead your my light when I am lost_

_Your my walk in the dark_

_I feel you after the sunlight is gone_

_You'll always bring me back home_

_When I am lost on the road_

_My heart's with you where ever you go_

_Cuz you are my North Star."_

For the longest time I lay awake silently watching as Matt's fingers glide over the strings, his eyes are closed as he rocks out singing. I never even knew he played or could sing. He has an amazing voice so heartfelt, his lyrics are deep. I wonder what inspired them. When he wrote them.

His song makes me miss my family in Indiana. It's been years since I've seen them since my daddy and I danced under those stars. If I married Kyle I could be closer to them it would be good for Mom to have help harvesting the fields, canning the goods, she's getting older now. Her hands aren't as swift as they once were. Dad's back is always hurting, he won't be able to manage the crops much longer and my brothers could use some help they've always been goofballs. I don't know if I trust them to keep the family business running.

I could never picture myself as a mother the very idea of being pregnant scares me, disgusts me. Hearing little voices asking me when's dinner ready? Where's my shoe? Why do we have homework? Makes me want to punch someone. Still if I have to I can drum up the vision of teaching my daughter to ride western, to treat every animal with respect and dignity.

I can see my son at the county fair trying to kiss a girl I can taste the sweet peach tea, the apple crumb pie, collar greens, BBQ ribs and the corn bread. Gotta have that cornbread.

I can picture my kids on their great granny's lap laughing as she tickles them and tells them stories about her days of youth. "Don't go there Brett. I can see your mind twirling. Ask yourself are you sure that's the decision you want to make" "Why not Matt? Kyle's a good man. He'll make a great husband, you said it yourself. We make a cute couple."

"Cute couple and happily married are two different themes Sylvie. I don't believe your happy not just cuz your injured either. When I see you two together I don't see happy. I see controlling, confused, pressured. I know you started out as a naive country good Christian girl, you've been here six years now. You've seen the horrors that live in the world been touched by pure evil. Yet you've remained pure. You've grown stronger and learned how to handle yourself. Sylvie you are more than what he wants to make you."

"He...I…

"Sylvie honey listen to me please. You once told Gabby that you left Indiana for a reason Are you really ready to pack it all back up go back to the place where you felt trapped, lost and unmotivated?" You have a life here family, friends who love you who will do anything for you and respect you. You have a job you love and are amazing at. Don't let anyone take that all away."

His sincerity touches me deeply "Rest now Sylvie. I'm here for you. I won't leave your side unless you ask me to." I smile in return towards him. "Thanks Matt I could use a friend right now." "Well you got me for life. Just close those gorgeous eyes and rest. No pressure."

**A/N: As always thank you to everyone who's reviewed, taking the time to read, or ask questions. Suggest more words for more chapters. Lyrics to North Star belong to William Lipton who plays Cam Webber on General Hospital. Find the performance and song on youtube and the song on soundcloud.**


	24. Chapter 24 Haven't seen her since

**Chapter: He hadn't seen her since the day they left high school**

**P O V: Matthew Casey**

**( Rated M for some mature sex scenes towards the end)**

"Oh god these cramps suck!" "Your cute when you moan." the death glare I receive from my fiancee Sylvie Brett sends me stepping back. "what I can't compliment my beautiful fiancee?" "No~oo not when your mocking me oh god."

"Every body part hurts so bad." she looks so miserable I feel myself melting "I'm sorry your in pain baby. Truly." I add when she shoots me another look from the bathtub. "What can I do for you?" she closes her eyes trying to take deep breaths.

"You can massage my back Matt." stripping down I slide into the tub behind her. "With pleasure my love." my lips latch onto her neck gently sucking on her tender warm flesh. My hands start just below my kisses to slowly work out the tension and pain seeping into her muscles. While my lips still suck her delicious neck my hands keep going down her body. Her moans of pain start to subside every few minutes a tiny gasp escapes.

"Lay back sweetie, I'll grab a heating pad for you" She lays back into the pillows as I help her onto our bed after the bath. "Thank you baby can you grab the pills I have as well ask Gabby or Shay which ones if you're not sure. God I hope these subside before we leave for Disney." her forehead pinches in pain "Headache?" she squeezes my hand in conformation. "I have to pee so bad to and I can't." "Maybe you need some water babe, it's hot as hell out there, you were outside all day working with Casp on his pitching you barely drank." "Good point can you grab a water to please?" "sure honey just rest." a small yawn escapes her mouth as she settles back into her pillows. My lips quickly capture hers into a sweet delectable kiss.

"Happy birthday to mama!" Gabby is lifting the Tequila bottle over her head as she spins all over the living room. "Mama don't you have shift tomorrow?" Eight year old Keva looks up from her ipad her eyes carefully taking in her near drunk mama. Worry shines inside her eyes, her tiny lips quiver. Her curly bronzed hair is in a ponytail but her bangs frizzle over the top of her wrinkled forehead why is an eight year old so worried about her mama being drunk? Gabby hardly ever drinks.

"Yes sweat-pea we do but I promise I am good." Gabby tickles Keva's stomach making her squeal falling back onto the couch. Smiling as I pass them I dodge her fiancee Leslie Shay who's having a dance party with their oldest child 13 year old Caspian. "Yo Gabby." she turns to the sound of my confused voice "Yo Matt." "Where does Sylvie keep her cramp pills?" she gives me this withering look like am I stupid? Both women laugh at my expense; I feel Gabby's hand slap my back before I see it even leave her side.

"you mean her menstrual pills?" I shudder at the word "Oh please Matt man up if you can put it in her, you can handle what comes out of it." "Ew Gabby gross!" she leads me to the cabinet pulling out a box. Shaking it her balance is slightly off. "Shit it's empty." "What about aspirin?" "boy are you as crazy as I am drunk? You want to give your fiancee a blood thinner when she's about to start bleeding?" "That would be a no I guess?" "YES dumb-ass that's a no, besides she's tried everything nothing works better for her than these. I'll go to the pharmacy I know which one she gets them at. We often stop while out on Ambo calls." I think quickly reaching for her keys. Color seeps into her checks "Good call I guess I am a little tipsy."

"May I please come mama?" "Of course Caspian." turning to me she mumbles "wait till you and Sylvie have kids, you'll see no child ever volunteers to go shopping." she uses air-quotes "unless they want something."

The car ride is quite and quick were there in ten minutes "I need coffee. Damn this fresh air woke me, damn why did Shay let me drink this much? Crap Keva's right I need to sober up. Matt pills are in aisle 13 top shelf blue and pink box clearly labeled what their usage is for." "Thanks, coffee is my treat Gabby." "Awesome show me the box before you pay Romeo."

"Uncle Matt." Caspian sails next to me eyeing his mom who's busy making love to the coffee varieties with her eyes. "Yes son?" "I want to do something special for mama for her birthday this weekend." "More special than Disney?" "Yea I mean Disney is phenomenal but that's for us kids, Mama deserves her own special day." I'm weary now he's a good kid but I have a feeling this special day will involve money out of my pocket.

"What did you have in mind son?" so many medications what colors did she the box were again? Finally I think I spot the box, my eyes widen 13.99! for how many pills? 24? that's a damn ripoff.

"Mom loves Puerto Rico we had a blast there! I know she's happy to be back here but she misses her friends so I paid to have five of her closest friends flown to Disney this weekend." I eye him "Mama Shay let me use my money from my acting jobs, she made me promise I wouldn't spend anymore till I was older though." "So what do you need help in?" "There's a sixth one I want to come, I want him to be a surprise for both mama Gabby and mama Shay"

"It's tricky uncle Matt because he's only ten mom's were in the processes of adopting a child over there, the agent in charge of it called yesterday the paperwork finally cleared, he's good to come over here. I erased the message because I want it to be a surprise, I called the agent in charge of it I told her what I wanted to do, she knows me, she agreed to fly him to Disney she'll fly with him but she needs an adult to meet her at the airport in Florida one on the legal paperwork which besides moms are you and aunt Brett. I would've asked her but she's been sick all day. I don't want to bug her while she feels so ill."

Caspian's sweetness touches me instantly he is an amazing kid. "Son this is an amazing gift you are doing for your moms." his checks flame as he looks down on the ground kicking the tiles. "Matt Casey?" my head snaps up hearing my name being called by a familiar but long forgotten voice. "Mattie?" that nickname sends me flying back into a ship of memories from years ago.

Standing besides my 1969 Chevrolet Camaro bright green with black stripes my best friends Garret and Simba besides me as we toss a football back and forth, Friday nights our arms raised high in anticipation as we run through the banner to a cheering crowd. The gorgeous cheerleaders hyping up the crowd as we fight for our school's name.

Wrestling to the state championship my senior year watching the audience to see my girlfriend Chattanooga giving me that wink our code for you'll score later champ. Parties, so many of them mostly a blur of drinking games, dancing, sex, running a mock through our neighborhoods, a few police chases. Pizza shop hopping to crave our munchies. Speeding down Michigan ave drag style.

Making hilarious videos way before youtube existed she had a vivid imagination we created our own worlds, my bad acting as she tried to direct me desperately, our make out sessions as she got frustrated by my lack of acting ability.

Our road trips as we planned our college visits to campuses across the USA. Long late night calls with my friends planning our futures no such thing as texts back then.

"Mattie?" her hesitation shakes me from my memories "Yeah well it's Matt now." she laughs throwing back her blond hair. "Well we are thirty now." her eyes linger on me she looks the same honestly just taller a few shades blonder. "How are you?" "I'm great Matt thank you, I just moved back to Chicago been traveling for the last thirteen years, have you been back long?" "Yea after college; I couldn't find a job in construction so I decided to join the Fire department." "Wow I am impressed you always said you wanted to make a difference and here you are a fireman, I am proud of you." She hugs me before I can stop her "Thanks." I move back gently taking her hands off my arms. "No thank you for your service."

Her finger tips trail down my arms making me uncomfortable "well your welcome, thanks it's been great to see you Moon-pie." she giggles "Haven't been called that since high school wow blast from the past." "Yes it has been but I have a fiancee at home sick so I need to get to her." "Oh your engaged! that's wonderful."

I back up out of the aisle nearly tripping over Gabby. Caspian is watching laughing at my antics. "We should catch up Mattie." stop calling me Mattie I want to scream but it's too late Gabby's already heard. "Can't full schedule." "Are you sure?" "He said he was so I assume he is." Gabby's words are clear cut don't mess. Chattanooga backs up taken back.

Gabby leads me to the register looking over the package I feel Chat slip besides me her breath makes my ear tingle "In case you change your mind, here's my number it's been great to see you, handsome as always." her hands grip my butt making my whole body freeze.

Gabby gives me a look as we head to the car "Ex girlfriend." "college or high school?" "high school." "uh think she still has a thing for you." "Great let's not mention this to Brett." "Boy don't take this to your grave, cause women have a way of finding things out. I don't keep secrets from my sisters. So either tell her or I will."

"Uncle Matt." "Yes Caspian?" "Crazy lady is watching us." I look up to see where he's pointing to a corner only a few feet away a figure quickly vanishes. "Watch your back Matt I have a bad feeling about her."

"Well your instincts are usually spot on Gabby." "yes they are glad you recognize greatness when you see it at it's finest." Rolling my eyes I help her into the car groaning "Don't groan son, because my instincts also tell me that as a man doing something sweet as getting your girl her medications, you are gonna get laid tonight."

"Yeah right she's about to start her period I doubt sex is the first thing on her mind." "Boy trust a women on this, or ask Shay she'll tell you. I mean we already established; I am greatness but if you don't trust the great Gab-tena than…."

"Mom you are drunk!" Caspian's outburst makes us both laugh till tears run down our faces.

Walking into our bedroom I see Sylvie clutching two pillows laying half naked in only her panties. The sight of her beautiful body does so many things to my lower region. Her breasts lay there in all their glory sweat makes them glisten as the air from the ceiling fan causes little hairs to stand up around her perfect pink nipples. I don't want to wake her so I gently put the pills down on her dresser. She stirs her eyes sliding open looking pained.

"Anything I can get you hon?" "air I am so damn hot." "Yes you are baby." my fingers gently touch her arms trailing down them. "Seriously Matthew?" "I will not apologize for appreciating how beautiful my fiancee is." she keeps her eyes closed for a few minutes as I slide a cold compress over her face. "sit up honey." I hold a water bottle to her lips "You need to drink, I have a straw in there for you. We need to keep you hydrated so you can pee."

She manages a few sips before flopping back miserable in withering pain. Her skin is still blazing to the touch. I have no training for this as a man growing up my mom was private about women issues, my dad was anything but sensitive, my sister hated me. The girlfriends I've had in the past never had it this bad. For most of my life I've avoided this topic.

"God I hate this Matt." "I know honey I hate this to, I hate seeing you in pain, I wish I could help you feel better." "You are Matt just by being here, understanding me, not laughing at me. Thanks Matt seriously. Can you hold me?" "Of course baby girl." she snuggles closer to my chest her warmth radiates off her tiny body which lays naked in between my legs against my chest.

Gently my hands slide over her body moving her bangs out of her face I press my lips to her checks, forehead and finally her juicy lips. Wiping her face free of the sweat. I rub small circles over her back. "I can't imagine how you feel honey, I'm sorry any women has to experience this every month just so they can create the miracle of child birth."

"I don't want to prepare for child birth; I just want the pain to end." tears slip out of her eyes so I wipe them again "How can I help?" each breath is labored "Make love to me, I need to have an orgasm, the climax will increase the blood flow and relieve the cramps."

Our kisses start slow but gain in feverish flushes of roaming hands. Melting tender flesh her fingers grip my junior member tightly stroking it. My lips attach to her salty, vinegar aroused nipples which redden hardening as my lips suck nosily, my hands squeeze her plump ass. My whole body is already tightly aroused even before her lips go down on me, my chest squeezes tightly as groans escape my lips which lock on her breasts causing her to cry out nearly biting me. Pushing her head down onto me further I allow my body to relax pleasure ripping through me as her teeth sink into my tender flesh.

We take our cues from each other till she's laying flat on her back legs wrapped around my back her feet tickle my flesh. Her moans turn to laughter my lips trail down her gorgeous body which is cooling off as she relaxes "Close your eyes babe." She listens so I grab the can of whip cream spraying her body which makes her ticklish and gets her laughing. "Oh god Matt down there are you." "Shh baby trust me." my mouth pores are delighted by the tastes of the whip cream mixed with her juices as I suck her, lick her. Unique and precious simply her own taste.

"Wanna taste?" she moans out a yes grabbing the can from me surprising me spraying my already soaked hard throbbing penis. Which she guides inside of her wet warm core. I try to be gentle with her as she arches her back whimpering in pain and pleasure. "Your breasts are perfection Sylvie." her whole body is focused on achieving her goal. "You need to relax or you're never going to cum Sylvie."

"Hurts Matt hard to relax." "Think of something that brought you pleasure from your high school days, back when you were carefree." "High school wow that's a blast from the past." she closes her eyes leaning back as my thrusts get harder "One memory that stands out oh...uh..uh god I need to cum so bad..uh."

"shh no you need to relax and listen to me think about that memory what is it baby?" groaning as I feel my penis tighten closed in by her throbbing walls I know I am close to being done but I hold back needing her to achieve what she needs.

"Junior year I was head cheerleader we only had 300 kids so the same cheerleader who made it freshman year remained head till she graduated," "Well I'm not surprised it was you baby. I always tell you how hot you are." I feel her body shake as she laughs her hands grip my strong biceps making me feel good about my early workout sessions and late night training. "I was also president of our class, so I was approached by a freshman kid named Levi his brother Sam was thrown out of his house because he came out as gay, he was was diagnosed with cancer but his parents refused to have anything to do with him. So he asked me to help create a fundraiser."

"We worked together to create posters, come up with the idea to have a rollerskating challenge each student participating had to get people to donate or bet on them we created heats and divisions based on age, experience. Harrison became really jealous because I was spending so much time with Levi. We started fighting like crazy til he started a rumor that I was cheating on him which turned half the school against me. I broke up with him because he didn't understand that I wasn't cheating on him but I did feel a connection to Levi he was the only one who understand my desires to get out of Indiana, he didn't judge me because of my status, we both wanted to make a difference."

Rolling her over I balance her butt on my feet as I thrust harder watching her as I push inside of her. She's relaxing more and more as her eyes close I can feel how close she is now.

"I was so upset after so many people took his side, I ended up getting drunk crying because I was so afraid no one wold show up for this fund raiser for this amazing kid, I felt like I let Levi and Sam down. Levi went out of his way to make me feel better that night, he was so sweet. We ended up sleeping together. Oh god Matt!"

Okay maybe this wasn't the greatest story to hear my girl sleeping with another guy maybe I thrusted a little too hard. It's the memory she seems most comfortable with though so I keep quite. "The fund raiser was the next day I got called into the principle's office only to be told we couldn't have it here because it wasn't school functioned. I was devastated but Levi wouldn't take no as an answer so we came up with a secret code to alert all the students who wanted to participate at 12 pm every student came out with their roller skates and we had a skating competition in the halls."

Her screams echo off the walls as her walls close in around my member. Our lips dance in a frenzy of tango and waltz. "We raised over $2,000 that day of course I got suspended but it was so worth it to see Sam get the help he needed to bring awareness to pediatric cancer the media showed up, his story got out there more people donated, a couple even adopted him."

"Sylvie sweetie that's great see what happens when you listen to me and relax, easy now slowly just breathe let your body come down naturally that's it baby. Your doing amazing." her body surrenders collapsing into my arms were a mass of sweaty warm tender flesh. "You really are an angel sent from heaven." "Thank you Matt. God really did right sending me you." her eyelashes flutter as sleep overcomes her. Gentle as a lamb so I don't wake her I kiss each eyelid.

"Mom can we seriously talk about camp?" Caspian wastes no time in approaching Gabby at six am the next morning "Babe later it's only six am I have a massive hangover and a gigantic headache. I need coffee fast Shay." "Yes baby girl mama's coming." Shay plants a kiss on top of Gabby's head handing her a giant cup of coffee.

"Uncle Matt can you please convince mama I need to go to this camp? I promise if you do I won't tell aunt Sylvie about that chick from last night." Her head whips up her eyes glaze over "What chick from last night?"

Caspian's eyes flash towards me inwardly I groan. "Count camp goodbye dude." "She meant nothing Aunt Sylvie honestly she was just some girl he hadn't seen since the last day of high school. She wasn't anywhere near as gorgeous as you Aunt Sylvie, he told me so on the way home." "Really dude?" Caspian puts his acting classes to work waving his hands ""Es verdad la tía Sylvie, dijo que eras más hermosa que una docena de rosas brillando en polvo de oro."

"Okay now I know your lying no way did Matthew come up with something as romantic as me being more beautiful than a dozen roses shimmering in gold dust."

"Hey!" Sylvie eyed me "Boy you better be quite you are in enough trouble. Who is this woman? "Look at the time we need to go or will be late don't want Chief mad at us do we?" a quick kiss on her lips I avoid her fists of rage at my savoriness techniques of dodging.

"This ain't over mister!" "Oh but it is!" Caspian slaps my shoulders "You better hope it's over uncle Matt or last night will be the last night you get lucky."

"How old are you again?" he winks laughing grabbing his skateboard riding off. It is over isn't it?


End file.
